Almost
by Anime Onnanoko
Summary: Ray and Mariah have been happily married for four years. They have a beautiful baby girl as their first surprise, but what will be their second?
1. Prologue

Here is the Prologue to Almost, hope you enjoy.

Summary: Ray and Mariah have been happily married for four years. They have a beautiful baby girl as their first surprise, but what will be their second?

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

* * *

**Prologue**

"I do," happily smiled a pinkette of average height, as she stared into her lover's amber eyes, tears of joy gathering in her own.

"And do you Ray Kon; take Mariah Chen to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part."

"I do," smiled the dark haired neko-jin equally as happy as his wife to be.

"Then I declare you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Ray stared at Mariah; he started at her feet and looked up still amazed at how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress. He then lifted up the veil to reveal her smiling face. He then lent forward, feeling her hot breath on his face as he kissed her, Mariah asking for and entrance straight away and Ray didn't hesitate to say yes.

Everyone in the church stood up clapping, cheering at the top of their lungs.

**At the Reception **

After everyone was seated, the groom stepped up to the microphone to say a few words to everyone. "Thank you to everyone for coming, it means a lot to me as it does to Mariah. Well I've known Mariah since we were, well, babies I guess. She's been there for me all the times that I've needed her, just like I've been there for her. But Mariah is not just a wife who I love so much she is also my best friend, and because of this I'm very much looking forward to spending the rest of my life with her. Thank you." Everyone clapped again and when they had finally died down he again began to speak. "And now I hand the microphone over to my best man, Kai."

Again they all clapped and cheered as Ray sat down and as Kai got up.

"I would like to thank Ray for making me his best man. And also I thank everyone for coming to see these two lovely people get married. I know it might not really sound like me, but I was really pleased when Ray asked me to be his best man. I've known Ray since we were about twelve, thirteen years old. I have to say out of our team; Ray was the first one I started to like because he was closer in age and mentality than the others. Also the one who kind of understood me and told the others to just give me my space and that I'd come round in the end. He was right I guess, what can I say they grew on me. Anytime there was a tournament or we met up with the White Tigers, I would always see a spark between Mariah and Ray. Sometimes at the end of the day I asked if there was anything going on between them, of course Ray would always deny it, his face all red. But I know from talking with Ray and seeing how he is with Mariah he loves her very much and will do anything in his power to make sure she is happy. And because of the love they have for each other I know that they will be able to withstand the trials and tribulations that come with being married. Now I would like everyone to raise their glasses to Mariah and Ray, wishing them many years of happiness. Thank you."

Everyone in the hall smiled as they shouted 'campai' while knocking their glasses together. After taking a sip from their glasses they all clapped as Kai sat down. When everyone had stopped clapping an announcement was made that they could start eating, and attention was then turned to the buffet on one side of the room.

Soon after most people had finished eating, music started to play. Since the guests knew that the first dance was saved for the bride and groom, they sat and talked with the people around them. While a few children played and talked in one corner of the room.

As Mariah sat down, after changing from her wedding dress into a red qipao, she looked around the room a smile on her face, glad that everyone seemed to be having a good time. It was then she noticed that even though the music was now playing, and most people had finished eating no one was dancing. It then dawned on her that they were waiting for her and Ray to start dancing first. The pinkette turned round to say something to Ray, but his amber eyes were already on her.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked a smile on his lips, Mariah just nodded smiling as well as they stood, some people turning to look at them.

Once on the dance floor Ray placed his arm around Mariah's petite waist, while her hand was placed on his shoulder; and their free hands were intertwined. Then their song; Soba Ni Iru Kara started to play. The two of them slowly moved across the floor holding each other, as everyone just watched them, smiles on their faces.

After the newlyweds had finished dancing, and the next song started playing more people made their way to the dance floor, their partners following them. Kai just sat there talking to Tala as they didn't really have anyone to dance with, not that Kai really wanted to dance in the first place. Kai looked over at the dance floor again, and now he could see Mariah dancing with her father, while Ray was dancing with his mother. Kai then noticed that Tala was looking over in one direction for quite a long time. So he turned his line of vision so it was facing the same as Tala's, a small smile coming to his lips. His redheaded friends had been staring at the side view of a woman; who was sitting two tables away from them with shoulder length jet black hair, wearing a red bustier tight fitting dress. Kai sighed and leant back in his chair, knowing that in a few moments Tala would be gone.

"Hey you don't mind if I go and dance with that girl over there do you?" he asked, Kai just shook his head as Tala smiled and got up. Kai then saw them walk towards the dance floor arm in arm.

Soon enough Kai was aware of a presence next to him; he turned to look to see a familiar brunette standing there. She smiled at him, and he slightly smiled back.

"Kai how come you're here by yourself?" she asked sitting in the seat Tala has occupied not long ago.

"Well Tala was here, but he went off to dance," he replied.

Hilary nodded, "Kai you know that the best man and maid of honour are supposed to dance together right?" she asked smiling. Kai just shook his head looking at her, but then he got what she was saying. So he stood up and held his hand out to her, and she gladly took it.

They then started to dance just like everyone else, while Ray and Mariah, who had stopped dancing for now, stood at the edge of the dance floor watching them. Suddenly the bride remembered something. She left go of Ray's hand and ran off somewhere. He looked in the direction she had just gone wondering where she was going.

Mariah came back moments later carrying her bouquet of red and white roses which symbolised good luck, and the garter from around her leg.

"We almost forgot to do this," she smiled handing him the garter.

"I know you have to throw the bouquet but why do you have that as well?"

"The bride throws the bouquet to see which female is going to get married next. While the groom throws the garter to see which male is going to get married next," she smiled. Ray just shrugged and went up the DJ asking to use the microphone.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" They all stopped dancing and turned round to face the couple. "Thank you, on the right can I have all the unmarried and single women, and on the left the unmarried and single men thank you." Everyone looked at each other before doing what they had been told; a few couples going off the dance floor.

Mariah stood in front of the women while Ray stood in front of the men. They looked at each other smiling Mariah going first shouting 'catch' as she did. All the women ran towards it wanting to catch it. The pinkette waited until all the footsteps had stopped before turning round, a smile on her lips. There stood Hilary holding it a smile of triumph on her features.

"Hilary caught it, and it is thought that whoever catches it gets married next," she smiled. Hilary just nodded not thinking it very likely.

Now it was Ray's turn, and as soon as it left his hands he could hear them all moving around. When the moving has stopped he turned round he saw that a surprised Kai was holding it. This also surprised Ray, as he thought Kai would have stayed well away from it.

"Kai caught it, and like my wife said, it is thought that whoever catches it gets married next," he smiled.

Mariah looked at her husband and smiled Ray smiling back, knowing exactly what she was thinking. After everyone had started dancing again Ray went up to Kai, and it looked like Tala was asking him lots of questions by the look on his face.

"Wonder who you're getting married to?" asked Ray sitting next to him.

"Don't you start as well, I've already got him asking me who's this secret woman I'm keeping from him, and don't I trust him enough to tell him," sighed Kai.

"Tala it doesn't mean he's going to get married this year after us, it could be anytime like in the next five years."

"Oh, but by then I could have found a girlfriend and married her," said Tala.

"Yea right," said Kai leaning back in his chair.

Ray sat talking with them for a little while before going off to find his wife. She found her talking to Hilary, and it looked like they were talking about Hilary's wedding by the look on Mariah's face.

Soon after Ray had left Kai got up and silently crept out of the room. Tala was the only one who noticed this but left him even though he had a bad feeling about it.

Tala then started to look for that dark haired woman again, realising that he had never asked her for her number. A banging noise from outside caused him to turned his attention to the door. He turned round to look at all the people dancing, and wondered if it was just them. Then he heard it again and this time he definitely heard someone's voice. So the redhead quickly got up and walked over to the door.

Ray and Mariah were sitting at the head table and had seen Tala quickly walk towards the door, and they wondered where he was going.

"Ray you don't think he's leaving do you?" she asked hoping that he wasn't. Ray shook his head.

"No, but stay here I'm just going to go see if he's alright," he told her getting up.

Not long after he had left Hilary came over, and they started talking. The worry that something was wrong was still there at the back of her head. In the end she voiced her thoughts to her maid of honour.

Once Tala was in the reception he couldn't see anything, and wondered if whoever was here was gone. Then the sound of someone shouting outside caught his ears. He ran towards the exit only to see Kai leaning against the wall breathing heavily.

"Hey you alright?" he asked worried. Kai looked up at him, and Tala could see a couple bruises on his face and his lip was also bleeding. "What happened?"

"I can't tell you right now, but I promise you I will. I've got to go now Tala. If Ray and or Mariah ask you where I went just say I was called away by a family emergency, and that I will contact them as soon as I get there," he told him standing on his own two feet. Tala just nodded, now knowing what it was about.

Tala just stood there as he watched the bluenette walk away, hoping that he would be okay whatever was going on at the moment.

Ray walked into the reception, but there was no sign of the redhead. So he went through the already open doors to find Tala leaning against the wall just as Kai had been moments ago.

"Why'd you come out here so quick?" he asked as Tala got off of the wall.

"I uh felt a little sick, just came out here for some fresh air," he lied, glancing back in the direction Kai had gone.

"Oh okay, how do you feel now?"

"Better I was just about to come back in," he said tearing his eyes away from the end of the car park to look at Ray. Ray just nodded and walked in, Tala soon following going to look for Bryan, Spencer and Ian.

Kai had now changed out of his suit and was now wearing dark blue cargo pants and a black short sleeved shirt, with a firework going off on the back.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please review

See ya


	2. Four Years Later

Here is the First Chapter of Almost (As the last one was the Prologue), enjoy!

I would like to thank; Mistress Lady Flame, SkyShadowBlade, VGMaster04, MewSuikaFujisaki, and Stollhofen125 for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Ray and Mariah had been happily married for the past four years. In their 3rd year of marriage they had been blessed with beautiful baby girl on the 24th of September, who they named Ling. A few weeks ago they had celebrated their daughters 1st birthday.

On an evening in mid-October they got a knock at their door.

'Ding, dong.'

"I'll get it," said Ray. He opened the door to reveal a petite brunette who hugged Ray.

Mariah then shouted, "Who is it Ray?"

"Hilary," he replied and next thing he knew Mariah had run past him and gave her a hug that almost knocked her over. Ray laughed at this; they had been best of friends ever since they were in their late teens and it had only gotten stronger as they got older.

"I've haven't seen you since Ling's birthday, how have you lot been?" asked Hilary, as she sat down.

"Same old, same old I guess. Just a few rough nights here and there where Ling hasn't been sleeping that well through the night, other than that she's been fine," replied Mariah.

"Has Ray been up with you?"

"I wish, the baby is crying really loudly and he's sleeping like the baby's supposed to be." Hilary laughed. "It's not supposed to be funny you're supposed to tell him off."

"Fine, Ray, you're-" and just ended up laughing even harder. Ray also started to laugh. "I can't believe that she's one already, time flies by so quickly."

"I know, soon enough she'll be all grown up, I want her to stay this small forever," smiled Mariah.

"Has she started saying anymore words yet?" asked Hilary.

"Yes, but I couldn't tell you which ones as nearly every day she'll hear a word and say it," replied Mariah.

"Have you guys heard from Tyson and or Max lately?" inquired Hilary.

"Yes I did earlier this week, they're doing fine and Tyson has managed to keep his car for a record of three months without anything happening to it," smiled Ray.

"Really, now that we've said that something will happen to it," laughed Mariah as Hilary and Ray nodded.

"Hey Hilary, speaking of hearing from people, have you heard anything from Kai yet?" asked Ray.

Hilary shook her head sadly. "As I've told you before I tried contacting him like a million times, but I always got Tala, and I could never get any information out of him. Tyson and Max are still trying to send him letters, but like always they just get sent back. You had any luck?"

"Nope same as you," said Ray.

"He's bound to get in touch soon right?" sighed Hilary looking at the other two, who both shrugged. They always had the same conversation and it always made them sad and frustrated knowing that there friend was out there but they had no means of contacting him.

Their thoughts were then interrupted by Ling's cries. "Ooh can I go," said Hilary a smile appearing on her face, as she got up and walked out the room, Mariah following her. Ray rolled his eyes. Hilary always wanted to be near the baby.

**Four hours later**

"It's getting late," said Hilary as she put down her cup of sake.

"No, don't go. It's only 10:30," said Mariah. "Why don't you stay the night? Can she Ray please?" pleaded Mariah like a little child.

"I don't see why not."

"Are you sure?" asked Hilary, as she downed the last bit of her drink. Ray just nodded.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	3. Again!

Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

I would like to thank; perishedlove for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, Hilary was the first one to awake. The brunette decided to make them breakfast as a thank you for letting her stay over, washing her clothes as well as Mariah lending her night clothes.

Ray was the next one to awake; he stretched and yawned showing off his cat like teeth. He then turned his amber eyes onto his wife who was still asleep, causing him to smile before he got up. The dark haired man walked into his daughter's room to check on the one year old, and found her still fast asleep like her mother. Once Ray was out on the landing he could smell food wafting up from downstairs. So he decided to go down to see what was being made.

Ray found Hilary standing there, her back to him making breakfast, he was quite surprised, "Hey Hil what are you doing?" asked Ray.

"I'm making breakfast what does it look like?"

"Why?"

"As a thank you for letting me stay and washing my clothes," replied Hilary.

"You know that it's no problem Hil, really."

"I know, but it's nice to wake up to breakfast readymade isn't it?"

"Yes, I guess it is."

"Is Mariah still asleep?"

"Yep, and so is Ling."

"Can you call Mariah, no wait I'll bring it up for her," said Hilary turning round to the food again.

"No it's okay Hilary, I'll go get her," said Ray

"Get me for what?" asked Mariah, as she came down the stairs holding a half asleep Ling.

"I had just made breakfast and Ray said he was going to go get you," replied Hilary.

"Oh."

"Here you two enjoy," said Hilary as she placed the plates of a traditional English breakfast on the table.

Mariah placed the baby in the high chair, while Ray went to get Ling's breakfast. Mariah was the first to start eating.

"Mmmm, this is good Hilary."

"Thanks," said Hilary.

"Oh yes, I forget to mention last night Tyson and Max are staying over today, so Hilary do you want to stay over again as well?" asked Ray.

"Yes of course. What time are they coming?"

"Bout half one."

"Wait a sec, where are they all going sleep," asked Mariah. "We've only got two spare beds."

"Well we have that bedroom in the loft with two beds remember," said Ray.

"Oh yes, I keep on forgetting that as we've only just got that loft done, so it still feels like we've only got two," sighed Mariah.

"And anyway even if you didn't have enough, Tyson could sleep on the floor as he ends up there anyway," giggled Hilary as did Mariah.

After they had finished Hilary went to stand up, but Ray quickly grabbed the plates so that she wouldn't wash them up.

After everything had been put away and everyone was washed and dressed, Hilary decided that it was time to go pick up her stuff.

"Are you going now?" Hilary nodded. "Ok, be quick."

"Will do," said Hilary walked out of the door, waving as she did and managed to earn a small wave from Ling.

**With Tyson and Max**

The two boys were sitting in the Dojo part of Tyson's house just talking.

"Hey, you know we're going round Mariah and Ray's place today," stated Tyson. Max nodded. "Well we can't really get there as I don't have my car," confessed Tyson

"What did you do this time?"

"It got clamped as I left it somewhere but then I went somewhere, then to somewhere else for too long."

"Tyson you know you're not supposed to leave your car on a yellow line for too long. Also did you leave your parking ticket in the window again? I don't get why your grandpa let you have a car, if all you do is get fines."

"I didn't leave my parking ticket in the window that only happened once. I left it on a yellow line for about an hour maybe two okay. I have a 20,000 yen fine to pay to get it unclamped and it said that if I don't post it within two weeks it gets doubled. But I don't get paid until next week so I can't pay it until then. And anyway I always pay my fines, I've only ever asked for money once," defended Tyson.

"Anyway, how are we going to get there then?"

"We could ask Hilary."

"Yeah ok let's go over there now so we don't miss her," suggested Max as he ran to put his trainers on. The two boys the then ran towards the girl's house.

**With Hilary**

Hilary quickly parked the car and ran inside. When she ran out again she almost bumped into a panting Max and Tyson.

"Whoa, Max, Tyson be careful where you stop I almost knocked you over," shouted Hilary.

"Sorry, but we were wondering if you could give us a lift to Mariah and Ray's?" asked Max.

"Why can't you take yourself, Tyson has a car doesn't he?" asked Hilary as she put her stuff in the boot.

"Because my car got clamped," answered Tyson.

Hilary tried to suppress a smirk as she thought of yesterday's conversation. "Again, fine then hop in. But you're staying over right?" They both nodded. "Then where's your stuff?" asked Hilary.

"Back at my house," replied Tyson.

"So we have to go to your house first then got to Mariah and Ray's," asked Hilary. Again they both nodded. "Well why didn't you bring your stuff with you?"

"Well you can't run with a bag can you?" said Tyson.

"You can."

"But not fast enough. If we had got our stuff, and then ran here, we would have missed you," explained Tyson.

"Fine, fine can we just go already?" said Hilary as she got into the car. Max and Tyson quickly got into the car as Hilary started it.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	4. Letter

Here is the next chapter of Almost, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 **

When the brunette stopped her car outside the Dojo, Max quickly jumped out ran in, and then ran out carrying two bags one green, one blue.

"What time is it?" asked Tyson.

"10 to 1" replied Hilary.

"Good we're early," smiled Max.

"Yeah, and I'm never early," stated Tyson while Max and Hilary just laughed.

While the boys chatted, Hilary thought about Kai. She had a tendency to do this every now and again. She would always ask herself the same questions, but of course she never got the answers.

'I wonder where he is? I just really want to know why he hasn't called, or even sent us a letter. Why whenever we try to contact him do we get Tala? I wonder if he's even ok. What happens if he's really hurt, or he's dying somewhere of some illness? Or he's… Ok Hilary calm down. I bet he's fine, he's most probably fine. He might have even lost our addresses and our phone numbers and tried contacting us lots of times but hasn't got through, I hope.'

When they arrived at Mariah and Ray's, Max and Tyson jumped out of the car, before running up to the door, and then rung the bell. Hilary just shook her head as she got their stuff out of the car. Tyson and Max had been standing there for a few minutes, and no one answered so rang it a few more times.

"Tyson would you please stop it, it's really annoying," said Hilary, as she walked towards them handing them their bags. The door was then opened by a grim looking Ray.

"Hey Ray are you okay? And where's Mariah?" asked Hilary.

"I, in t, the bedroom," shakily said Ray, not looking at them.

"What's wrong Ray?" asked Max. Ray said nothing and walked up the stairs.

When they got to the top they could hear Mariah's sobs. Hilary ran to her room to find crystal clear tears running down her tanned face clutching a tear stained letter. She sat next to her and took the letter out of her hand and hugged her.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"R, read t, the l, letter," sobbed Mariah, looking down into her lap.

Max, Tyson and Ray sat on the other side of the bed as Hilary started to read the letter.

"We are sorry to inform you that your friend –" stopped Hilary as tears gathered in her own eyes before rolling down her face.

"What is it?" asked Tyson worry filling his chest, as Ray took the letter.

"Your friend, Mr. Kai Hiwatari has passed away. The house he was currently staying in caught on fire due to the fireplace catching something nearby, and his body was found burnt beyond recognition; and was only identified by dental records. The funeral will take place a week from the date at the top of this letter," finished Ray tears also finding its way down his cheeks. Max and Tyson looked down as tears also travelled down their faces as well.

Mariah and Hilary were hugging each other, while Ray lent against the wall as did Max, while Tyson sat on the floor leaning against the bed. Nobody said a word or moved for what seemed like ages but was only about 15-20 minutes.

Then the silence was broken, "So he's really gone then," stated Tyson in a monotone voice. They all turned to look at him before looking at each other. That was when they all decided to move Mariah to go check on her baby, Ray lay on the bed. Hilary followed Mariah into the baby's room, while Tyson and Max took place in the spare bedroom.

Ray, Mariah and Hilary were usually in the same room, and Tyson and Max stayed up in the loft. They said a few words to each other, but not much was said. None of them were that hungry, so they didn't have dinner. Even though they didn't say much to one another, they were just happy to have someone there with them. When it was time to go to bed, some of them found it quite difficult while some found it a welcome escape, all of them falling into a troubled sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	5. Nightmare

Here is Chapter Four, enjoy!

I would like to thank; Go stick your head in a toilet for reviewing Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 **

In the morning they got up washed and dressed like every morning and tried to act like everything was fine. They did this by trying to talk to the people in the house, trying to eat, trying to put effort into the things they did, but they just couldn't with this death weighing heavily on their hearts.

Hilary, Max and Tyson all stayed at Mariah and Ray's for the next five days. This was due to finding comfort in each other's company even if they did just say two words to them for the whole day.

They were all sitting in the living room on the evening of the fifth day, having just finished their dinner when Ray suddenly said, "You know what, Kai wouldn't want us to be like this; moping round the house like we have been." They all turned to look at him before all agreeing with a nod.

"You're right Ray he wouldn't. But it's hard you know," sadly said Hilary.

"I know it is, but we can try a little bit day by day," replied Ray as the rest of the nodded.

"Hey guys I don't know if any of you have realized, but his funeral is in two days and we haven't got any clothes to wear," said Max.

"Well we can do that tomorrow," Ray said

They all got up to leave when Mariah piped up, "You know what really bugs me?" They all turned to look at her. "Is that I never got to thank him properly for being best man at our wedding and I never really got to say goodbye," sniffed Mariah as she put her head in her hands. Ray sat down next to her wrapping his arms round her while the others sat down as well.

"I know that's exactly how I feel, that I never got to say good bye as well," also sniffed Hilary as Tyson and Max nodded.

"But you know what else bugs me?" this time said Ray, "Is that he didn't deserve to die like that."

Hilary nodded tears falling down her face as she remembered that sentence from the letter they had received 5 days earlier, 'His body was found burnt beyond recognition.' "Nobody deserves to die like that"

'Imagine the pain he must have gone through, it must have been excruciating. Because it would have melted your skin and clothes and…and… I don't even want to think about it,' though Hilary as a fresh set of tears fell down her face.

Mariah turned to look at her distressed friend seeing her still crying she figured she must be thinking about something else to do with it.

"Honey, are you okay?"

Hilary snapped out of her thought and turned to look at pink haired friend with watery eyes, "I, I, I was just th, thinking about the p, pain he must have gone through," she sniffed wiping away the tears.

Mariah nodded before hugging her, and they were all left to think about what she had just said.

In the next half hour they had decided to go to bed if they were going to going to get up early to get some clothes the next morning, as they didn't really feel like doing anything else.

The house was completely silent; everyone was having quite a good sleep, well nearly everybody. Hilary tossed and turned, the duvet wrapping itself tighter around her as she moved. She was having a nightmare about her thoughts earlier that night.

'I stood in front of a really big house. It was really beautiful with a fountain outside the big double oak doors, with carvings of flowers on it. The house itself had some sort of a foreboding manner about it, but it was painted a nice blue with big bay windows in the middle of each floor while three windows decorated each side of the four story building. I could see someone sitting next to the top floor window. It looked so much like Kai, I waved thinking it was him but he didn't wave back. Then all of a sudden it went orange, red and yellow at the bottom of the house, before slowly making its way up to the way up to the top.

I tried to shout to whom I thought was Kai but no sound came out of my mouth I tried and tried again getting hotter and hotter as the flames doubled and doubled again from consuming so much stuff in the house. As I tried to shout I could feel the scorching heat on my face.

I looked around for any passersby and to my right and left there were my friends Ray, Mariah, Tyson and Max they were also shouting. I tried to run toward Mariah but I couldn't get to her every time I ran closer she got further away, so I tried shouting but again nothing came out.

So I turned my attention back to the towering inferno, I tried shouting again but it didn't work and by now it was too late as it had reached the top floor.

Then it started I could hear scream blood curdling screams of pain. I froze I was too late he was dying and it was my entire fault, the screams wouldn't stop even though I begged for them to. They carried on getting louder and louder and louder…'

Hilary shot up in bed the sweat glistening on her forehead, and tears rolling down her face before she wiped it all away. She then hugged her knees and rested her head on them.

'It was only a dream, only a dream, only dream. It wasn't your fault he died it was a dream a really, really scary dream but a dream none-the-less.' She sighed before stretching and going downstairs for a glass of water, hoping that that would calm her down.

Hilary tiptoed down the stairs as not to wake anyone up, but when she had just reached the kitchen, the sound of knocking made her snap her head up and stare at the door. She crept towards the door silently unlocking and opening it, only to gasp at whom stood there.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	6. A Ghost?

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

I would like to thank; Go stick your head in a toilet for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

Hilary's face drained of all colour as she saw who was standing there. Outside the door was a man with two-toned hair; beaten and bleeding with a few dirty bandages decorating his body here and there. Which could be seen through his dirty ripped grey t-shirt and trousers, as well as some cuts and bruises. He had to lean against the doorframe so as not to fall over, but he ended up collapsing in the doorway anyway.

The brunette just stared at where he had been seconds ago before bending down and slowly but gently touched his arm making sure he was real. She could feel his cold skin beneath her warm hand.

'It's Kai, but it can't be as we got a letter saying he was dead. Well this looks an awful lot like Kai, so it has to be him. He has the same hair the same marks on his face and the same build. But maybe he has a brother or something.'

Hilary then remembered that he was hurt and lying on the doorstep wouldn't help anything. So she bent down to pick him up and almost fell over as she thought he would be heavier.

When she had him on the sofa she quickly ran upstairs and woke everyone up, they all moaned and groaned and asked why they were being woken up at this ungodly hour.

A sleepy Max, Tyson, Ray, Mariah and a whimpering Ling came down, but they all stopped in the doorway of the living room when they saw who was on the sofa, even Ling stopped whimpering when she noticed the silence.

"I, Is he a g, ghost?" asked Tyson dumbfounded.

"No, but he's hurt real bad," replied Hilary kneeling down next to him. "Kai, Kai can you hear me?" asked the worried brunette shaking him a little. Kai didn't answer.

Mariah gave the baby to Ray and knelt down beside her.

Max and Tyson sat on the floor behind the women.

"I wonder who did this to him?" asked the pink haired mother.

"So is this what has been happening to him for the past four years?" asked Hilary, the rest of them shrugged hoping that it wasn't.

"Kai, please wake up, please," said Hilary as she gently shook him again. They sat there in silence wondering what to with the beaten boy.

Kai then started to moan and slowly opened his crimson eyes only to look into two other pairs of eyes staring at him; one chocolate, one amber.

"Kai can you hear me?" again asked Hilary. Kai nodded.

"Do you think he can remember who we are?" asked Hilary.

Mariah shrugged, "Kai do you remember who I am?" Kai nodded. She then in turn pointed to everyone in the room. Kai nodded for all except the baby.

"Oh yes, he wouldn't remember the baby as he never met her," said Mariah.

Mariah took the baby back, and showed her to Kai. "Her, name is Ling." Kai weakly smiled. Mariah gave the baby back to Ray.

"Well we better get him cleaned up then," stated Ray.

"And one of us should be in the room as well to check on him," said Mariah.

"I will," quickly offered Hilary.

"But shouldn't we call the Hospital?" asked Max. At the mention of the word Kai shook his head.

"Nah, not now, we'll take him in the morning," said Ray. Again Kai shook his head. "I'm sorry Kai, but you have to go just in case there are any internal injuries."

"I'll put the baby back to bed and get the beds ready," stated Mariah as she took Ling back and headed upstairs.

"I'll help you clean up Kai," said Hilary as she went to pick him up. He stopped her and sat up himself then stood swaying a little. Hilary smiled seeing that he was still Kai.

Hilary walked up the stairs Kai limping behind her while Ray was behind them just in case Kai fell. When they had Kai in the bathroom they began to attend to his many wounds.

They first had to take his top off as they were going to work from top to bottom but every time they got near him he would push them out of the way so they couldn't take off his top.

"Kai please let us help you. We promise we won't hurt you."

"I can do it myself."

"We know you can, but you seem really hurt and we're just trying to help okay."

"I said I can do it myself."

Hilary and Ray sighed as they knew Kai wasn't going to let them help him so Ray fished out the first aid kit before going out as Hilary followed suit.

Kai didn't really want to take off his slashed and bloody clothing as he hated looking at himself, but he pried it off in the end which was actually quite painful as it stuck to some of his cuts.

He stared into the mirror looking into his dull crimson eyes, he then looked down at his chest and saw how thin he was, he could count every rib and he could tell which ones were broken by the way they went in or stuck out.

Kai gingerly sat down on the toilet seat and got out the antiseptic cream, plasters and bandages to start on his arms and chest. He looked at his arms while he did this which had slashes running in all different directions on both arms, while the backs of his hands were grazed. He then did his legs before lastly starting on his back.

Kai wanted to look at his back, but then again he didn't want to as he sort of knew what it looked like from past experiences and didn't really want to look at it again. But he decided he had to if he was going to bandage it. As he saw it he didn't flinch or gasp or do anything as it didn't surprise him at how bad it looked. He could hardly see his pale skin because there were so many welts and cuts running along his back and crisscrossing here and there as if there wasn't enough room so they had to lie on top of each other to get some. He tried to clean it up but found he couldn't as he couldn't reach everywhere on his back. He wanted to ask them for help but he couldn't, not after sending them away.

Ray and Hilary stood on either side of the door when Mariah came by, and looked at them strangely before asking, "Aren't you two supposed to be in there helping Kai?" They nodded "Then why aren't you?"

"Because Kai wouldn't let us help him and so we figured if we were to get anything done we would have to leave him alone," replied Hilary.

Mariah nodded before saying, "oh yes I came over here to tell you that the beds are ready and if you don't mind I'm tired so I'm going to bed," she said as she kissed Ray and hugged her friend goodnight.

Soon after Mariah had just left, the door opened and Kai poked his head out.

"Are you done?" He shook his head.

"I…was…I was wondering if…you wouldn't mind taking a look at my back?" he asked hesitantly

"Now you want our help …only joking of course we will help you."

Once inside Hilary couldn't stop staring at how thin he had gotten, while Ray was trying to get a look at Kai's back, who now didn't want to show them, but they got him to in the end. Hilary gasped and turned to look at Kai's face, who averted her gaze.

As they started to clean that up Kai hissed a lot because it was raw skin. When they had finally bandaged it up he went to get up but sat down straight away as a sharp pain shot up his leg.

"Are you okay; is your leg hurt?" He shook his head and went to get back up again.

"Oh no you don't we haven't taken a look at your legs yet."

"I've already taken care of them."

"But I want to know what caused you so much pain just now," said Ray as he stopped Kai from getting up again.

Kai sighed before pulling up the trouser leg on his right leg showing off a bandage that went from his knee to his ankle, Hilary noticed that his ankle was swollen, so she got his ankle and turned it slightly to the side. Kai hissed.

"What did you do to it?" asked Ray.

"It's just sprained really badly," croaked Kai.

"How did you walk on that?" asked a surprised Hilary. Kai shrugged.

Once Hilary was sure that Kai's ankle was okay, Ray gave him some pyjamas, and left him to get changed.

They were just about to go out when Kai stopped them, "Thanks," he said quietly.

They both turned around and smiled at him before saying, "No problem," before leaving.

When Kai limped into the room that Hilary and Kai were to be sharing, she had a load of questions in her head fit to burst. She'd let them wait till morning as right now he needed to rest.

'I can't believe they just took me in like that, I thought they would have been really angry or shouted at me or something. I'll probably get that tomorrow. What else is weird is that none of them have asked me any questions at all. Usually they would have asked me three or four by now. I should have said something given them a small explanation or something. I didn't even say hi properly. Oh I don't know what to do. I might as well get some sleep I do need it.'

During the early hours of the morning Kai had to get up he couldn't lay there any longer, due to the pain his body was giving him. He made his way down the hall planning to go downstairs when he passed the baby's bedroom. He silently walked into the room, not wanting to disturb her. He just wanted to get another look at her, as he hadn't got a proper look at her before.

Kai leant on the edge of the crib and watched the infant sleep. She really did look cute with that short and spiky dark pink hair on her head, and he deduced that she would have amber eyes as both her parents do.

Ling gurgled in her sleep which made Kai smile slightly, but then she started to whimper which then turned into crying and Kai quickly picked her up and gently rocked her from side to side as the crying quieted down. Hilary smiled from the doorway as she saw what Kai was doing; he looked behind him which made Hilary move to the right out of the doorway.

When Kai made sure that she was asleep he stretched hearing various pops and clicks throughout his body; sleep finding its way back to him so he trudged back to bed.

Hilary seeing this made a run for it back to their room before Kai could see her. Kai limped into the room and looked at Hilary to make sure he hadn't woken her up. Hilary could feel Kai staring at her and tried to stay still and not open her eyes. Kai then limped over to the bed and lay down.

**In the morning**

Kai was first to wake as usual, but he was still really tired so he just lay there and waited for the next person to wake up. That person was Ray. He walked past the room and took a peek inside. He saw that Kai was awake but decided to leave him alone as he needed the rest.

After Ray had gone down stairs Kai decided to follow him.

Ray heard someone come downstairs and turned around to find Kai.

"Kai go back upstairs you need to rest." Kai shook his head and sat down at the kitchen table.

Ray then started to make breakfast, the smell of it making Kai feel sick.

"Do you want any Kai?" asked Ray. Kai shook his head. "But Kai you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry," stated Kai.

Kai then went into a coughing fit and Ray turned around wanting to pat him on the back but knowing it was really sore, so he gave him a glass of water instead.

"T, thanks," croaked Kai.

"Are you okay?" Kai just nodded. Ray then went back to making breakfast.

Suddenly Kai felt a wave of tiredness go over him, and he crossed his arms on the table and placed his head on top of them.

Hilary was the next one to wake up and when she came downstairs she awwed when she saw that Kai had fallen asleep. Ray turned round when he heard someone speak to find that it was Hilary.

"What are you awwing about now?"

"Kai fell asleep, and he looks really cute."

"You know what I remember you saying something similar when we were on a plane coming back from defeating Team Psykick."

"When, oh I remember."

"Do you think I should wake him up as he can't stay there?"

"Yes please as breakfast is going to be ready soon"

"Why don't I just carry him upstairs?"

"You can't as he would be heavier than you right?"

"No he's not, when he came yesterday he fainted in the doorway and I picked him up and put him on the sofa."

"Fine, fine if you must, just try not to hurt yourself."

Hilary smiled before going to pick him up, but the touch of Hilary's hand on Kai's back woke him up and they ended up banging heads.

"What were you doing?" asked Kai rubbing the back of his head while Hilary rubbed her forehead.

"I was going to carry you upstairs because you fell asleep and Ray didn't think it was a good idea that you stay asleep on the table."

"Well you could have just woken me up I wouldn't have minded," said Kai as he made his way upstairs.

"Do you think he's okay?" asked Ray.

"I'll go talk to him" said Hilary. She found him in the bedroom laying down staring at the ceiling.

"Hi Kai, are you okay? We were all really worried when you disappeared, and we all feel so much better now that you're back. You know what about a week before you came here, we got a letter telling us that you were dead," inquired Hilary.

"Really?" said Kai.

Hilary nodded, "It said that you had died from a fire that had started in your house and that your body was burnt beyond recognition. I'm so glad that's not true. Your funeral is actually tomorrow," Hilary shuddered as she remembered her dream last night.

"Voltaire."

"What?"

"No, that's who sent you the letter. To make sure that you would stop trying to find me."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're okay? Also could you tell us what happened to you, how come you were hurt like that?"

Kai sighed as he had been waiting for this question, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because then we can help you instead of you suffering in silence," replied Hilary.

It stayed silent in the room for a while. Kai sighed. "Fine, I…"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	7. Adjusting?

Here is the Chapter Six, hope you enjoy.

I would like to thank; VGMaster04, Go stick your head in a toilet, and storm-of-insanity for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 **

"Fine I…don't want to tell you, just yet," said Kai laying back down again and closing his eyes.

Again Hilary sighed and looked over at him, he looked so thin and pale and she wondered what he gone through and why he had to go through it alone.

"When will you tell us?"

"Soon," he replied as he then started to cough before rolling over onto his side, showing his back to Hilary.

"Kai are you okay?" she saw him faintly nod, and she lay down on her side staring at his back.

Meanwhile Ray was still in the kitchen, but now having finished making breakfast he was sitting at the table reading a newspaper. He heard someone coming downstairs and looked up thinking it was Hilary but it turned out to be Max instead.

"Morning Max, did you see Hilary or Kai?" Max shook his head.

"When I went past their room it was still quiet, so I'm guessing they're still asleep," said Max. Ray just nodded, knowing that they both awake.

Ray put the paper down and checked on the food which was on a hotplate before going upstairs. He stood outside the door, noticing that it was really quiet, and he wondered if they were in there at all. He then heard coughing and realized that Kai must be in there, but wondered where Hilary was. He knocked on the door before sticking his head round it. He could see them both lying on their bed, but only Hilary turned round to look at him.

"Max is awake now, so Hilary could you go and wake Tyson up as we'll be here all day otherwise," asked Ray. Hilary nodded and looked at Kai one more time before walking out.

Ray stood in the doorway for a little while not really knowing what he was waiting for, maybe a response from Kai to show that he knew he was there.

"What do you want Ray?" asked Kai not turning round.

"I just wanted to know, would you mind telling us what happened, where have you been?" he asked looking at Kai's back. Kai's sigh reached his ears.

Kai knew that he owed them an explanation, it was just the telling them was the hard bit. "I will Ray, just not now," he replied. Ray just nodded knowing that he needed time to adjust.

"You sure you won't change your mind?"

"Yes."

They then heard a loud scream. "Tyson's awake," smiled Ray. He walked out of the room only to be knocked over by a sopping wet Tyson. He heard giggling behind him.

"Hil what did you do to him?" asked Ray standing up.

"I just dumped a bucket of water over him."

"More like a bucket of _freezing cold _water," said Tyson, emphasizing on the freezing cold part, as he got off of the floor.

"Well I'm sorry it was the only way to wake you up. I was shouting you name for what like five minutes, and you didn't respond at all," explained Hilary.

"Anyway, Tyson go dry off and get dressed, and then come down for breakfast," said Ray turning round to face the stairs.

**20 minutes later **

"What's taking Tyson so long?" asked Hilary. Ray shrugged. "Usually it only takes Tyson two seconds to get washed and dressed."

"Hey where's Mariah?" asked Max.

"She's just getting herself and Ling ready," stated Ray.

Soon after, the aforementioned pinkette made her way downstairs.

"Morning Mariah," greeted all three of them.

"Morning, where's Tyson and Kai?"

"Here I am," shouted Tyson as he bounded down the stairs.

"Now where's Kai? And what took you so long?" asked Hilary.

"Well first of all I couldn't find my clothes. As for some reason they were under my bed; and then I took a nice long warm shower because Hilary dumped a bucket of ice cold water on me," explained Tyson.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that cold," sighed Hilary shaking her head.

"So did you see Kai?" asked Ray, Tyson just shook his head.

"So he's probably still in the room," stated Ray.

"I'll go get him," said Mariah as she gave Ling to Hilary.

"You sure because I don't mind, and you still need to have breakfast," said Hilary.

"Nah I'm ok, I'll just have an apple or something."

Mariah knocked on Kai's door and got no answer. "Kai, Kai?" She knocked again and again was greeted with silence.

She opened the door to find no one in there and the window wide open, blowing the curtains in. Mariah rushed over to the window and looked at the ground below. She panicked and ran into the bathroom and again found no one in there, she looked in every room even ran up into the attic just in case he was hiding in there. He was nowhere. She ran down the stairs a look of fright and worry mixed onto her tanned face.

"Kai's gone!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	8. Room 44

Here is Chapter Seven, enjoy!

I would like to thank; VGMaster04, storm-of-insanity, and Animefreakofnature for reviewing the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 **

Kai's POV

I lay on the bed bored. I didn't want them to take me to the Hospital I was quite capable of doing that myself. If I do say I want to go on my own of accord they're not going to let me, I'm old enough to do things for myself, even if they are only trying to help.

I need to get out of here, just the feeling of not being able to go and come as I please was already reminding me of things I would rather forget. I looked around the room hoping an idea would come to me, as it usually did when I was in a tight spot.

My eyes landed on the window and I walked towards it and flung it open the fresh air filling my lungs. Looking down below, I could see that the drop wasn't that bad. I don't know if I would be able to jump that with my bad ankle. I looked back at the closed door, probably knowing that just as I was about to do it they would come to get me. I looked back down again.

'I feel like a total coward, they let me into their house no questions asked and took care of me, and I'm thanking them by running away. That's just great isn't it; I might as well just go now, even if I'm being a total jerk.'

The last thing on my mind as I jumped was I'm sorry, I landed on my good leg but then as I went to get up I tripped, being thankful that no one else was here to see it. I didn't know where to go. I passed their kitchen window and peered in careful to not let any of them see me.

They were all sat down talking, laughing, I felt like I didn't really belong there after being by myself for so long. It was like I wasn't really connected to them like I was before. Then I saw Mariah go upstairs and I knew it was time to go.

Still not having a clue as of where to go, I wondered down the streets for a little while when an idea suddenly came to mind.

End Kai POV

"What do you mean Kai's gone?" asked Hilary.

"I went into the room he and Hilary shared last night and he wasn't there and the window was wide open. So I searched everywhere I could think of, and I couldn't find him."

"But why would he go?" said Hilary.

"Yes why?" asked Mariah, sitting down and taking back the baby.

"It could be because he hates hospitals, other than that I don't know," stated Ray. "I'll go look upstairs again just to makes sure you looked everywhere."

"Ray we should all look because then if he hears you and runs we can get him," added Max standing up.

"I'll go look by myself, just stay down here, because he can probably get past all of us, and if he knows no one is downstairs he can use that as an opportunity to go right out the front door," explained Ray.

Ray crept up the stairs and onto the landing. He walked into his and Mariah's room, and looked under the bed, in the closet and in the on-suite bathroom. He went did the same in the rest of the rooms, before looking in the bathroom.

He went back to Hilary's room. 'This was the last place I saw Kai. The only way he could get out was the window, and in his condition I doubt he could have jumped that. Then again he's not hiding anywhere. I might as well just face it Kai's gone.'

Ray got up and slowly went downstairs. They saw that Kai wasn't with him and their faces fell.

"But where would Kai go. I can't think of anywhere," asked Mariah.

"Well we know where he wouldn't go," said Max. It was silent for a little while as they all thought about this.

"Yes, but maybe he would be hiding in the last place we would think of," pondered Hilary.

"So you're telling me, he's gone to the Hospital," stated rather than asked Tyson.

"Yep."

"But then maybe he knew we would think like that and he's not there and has gone somewhere else," added Ray.

It all went silent for a while as they sat in thought.

"But do you guys really have any idea of where else he would go if he didn't go to the Hospital?" asked Max, the rest of them shook their heads as it went silent again.

Kai's POV

As I walked toward my destination, I felt the nervousness building inside of me, not really wanting to there but knowing I had to anyway.

I walk through the automatic double doors and walk up to the kind looking lady behind the desk. She turns and smiles at me as I approach her.

I feel my mouth go dry and my heart rate accelerates and I look at her not knowing what to say, being by yourself with no human contact for years will do that to you.

"I, I've been b, beaten up and I was, I was wondering if the doctor would take a look at me?" stuttered Kai.

"Oh of course, don't be so shy there nothing to worry about; you'll be better in no time you'll see. Anyway just fill out this form and Dr. Kimura will be with you shortly."

I nodded and took the form away with me to fill out. As soon as I gave the form in I knew I was in for a long wait so I sat down and tried to make myself comfortable.

"Hiwatari, Kai." I turned round and wondered how long I had been sitting there. I saw the man who had called my name he had jet black hair and kind blue eyes and he was smiling at me, so I slowing got up and went over to him.

End of Kai's POV

"Ah, but maybe Kai knew we wouldn't look in the Hospital, so we would go looking somewhere else and he's there," said Hilary.

"But then again if he knew that we would do that, then maybe he's not there at all, but then again he might if we-"

"Will you two stop with the going round in circles thing I'm getting so confused here," stopped Tyson.

"Yes and so I am, do you think he's there or not that is all you have to say," added Max.

"Well I think he's there," said Hilary.

"And even if he's not at least we checked there, and could try to think of somewhere else he would go," suggested Ray.

"Doesn't he like us?" asked Mariah as she looked up from her daughter.

"No, he does it's just that he likes to keep his distance, but I thought we had got over this. I guess being away from us for four years has brought that distance back, maybe he thinks we've changed, a lot can happen in four years," explained Ray. "Come on lets go then. The sooner we get there the sooner we can find out what happened to him," said Ray as he picked up the car keys.

**20 minutes later**

"How do we know this is the right Hospital?" asked Hilary as they got out of the car.

"Because this is the nearest one, and in his condition I don't think he could have walked very far," replied Ray.

They walked in and up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me; we're looking for a Hiwatari, Kai have you seen him?" asked Hilary.

"Oh you're talking about the boy that came in not long ago…Hiwatrai, Kai did you say his name was?" asked the receptionist as she looked up from the computer as the rest of them nodded.

"Yes, can you tell us what room he is in please?" asked Ray.

"Wait let me just check…ward Shiro, room 44 on the fourth floor.

"Thanks," said Hilary as they walked towards the elevator.

"Do you think Kai will be mad?" asked Mariah.

"Most probably, but I'm just glad he's here," replied Ray. The rest of them nodded in agreement

"Which way is it?" asked Tyson as soon as they had got elevator.

"Follow the numbers Tyson, you can count right?" sarcastically Hilary.

"Yes, I can," said Tyson as he stuck his tongue out at Hilary.

"41, 42, 43, 44, here it is," shouted Tyson and Max.

"Sshh, this is a Hospital you know," shushed Hilary.

**With Kai**

"41, 42, 43, 44, here it is" shouted Tyson and Max.

"Sshh, this is a Hospital you know" shushed Hilary.

Kai froze and turned his gaze towards the door.

'They couldn't have found me already, could they? But then again that was definitely Tyson's voice.'

"Hurry up you guys we want to go in," said Tyson.

'Oh God, it is them. What do I do, what do I do? Um…'

Kai looked around the room seeing nothing that he would be able to hide in or under. His gaze then turned to the window, but he was on the fourth floor he would only hurt himself more. He sighed lying down on his side facing the window, hoping that they would just go away.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	9. Movie Night

Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 **

The navy haired man knocked on the door and received no answer, so he knocked a few more times and was again met with silence. So then he slowly opened the door before poking his head in.

"Hey you guys Kai's sleeping," stated Tyson.

"Well then shush Tyson, you don't want to wake him up," said Hilary, as they all walked in.

**Two hours later**

"He's been asleep for two hours now," moaned Tyson leaning back in his chair.

"Well he was hurt real bad Tyson, he's only resting. What's your excuse when you sleep in late," replied Hilary as the others smirked at her remark.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry any of you care to come with me to the canteen?" Tyson asked standing.

"Yes why not," agreed Max also standing, Ray following him.

"Yes, I'm just a little peckish," said Ray. "You girls coming?" They just shook their heads and the three men then walked out, leaving the two women alone with Kai.

Now that the boys had gone, Mariah and Hilary sat on either side of Kai's bed waiting until he woke up, which they hoped was soon.

Kai moaned slightly before opening his eyes, realizing that he had actually fallen asleep. He then turned his gaze from the window to his bed, only to be greeted by the sight of two women sitting on either side of his bed. Kai wondered how long they had been there, and really hoped that they weren't going to do anything to him.

"Kai, please don't run. We're not going to hurt you. Please just calm down," pleaded Hilary as she saw the fear in his eyes.

Kai sat there not really knowing what to do, and hoped that they wouldn't ask any awkward questions. Kai's attention then turned to the baby sitting in Mariah's lap. Ling stared up at Kai with her big amber eyes, as she had never seen him before, Kai smiled slightly. Ling then started to clap before leaning forward and crawling over to Kai.

"Aww, she likes you," stated Mariah smiling.

Ling put one tiny hand on Kai's leg then another before looking up at him and smiling again. Kai wanted to pick her up but he didn't want to hurt her as he didn't know how to.

Kai hesitated, when Mariah said, "Go on you can pick her up." Kai felt a bit more relaxed after picking her up and placing her in his lap.

Ling smiled as did Mariah and Hilary, "Aww you two look so cute together."

The baby girl started to play with Kai's white sleeve before putting it in her mouth.

"No, Ling don't put that in your mouth."

"No it's okay."

Hilary and Mariah looked at Kai that was the first sentence he had spoken since they got here.

Kai then placed the baby against the pillows so she wouldn't fall backwards before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Do you think he's okay?"

Mariah shrugged, "Maybe he just needs to go to the bathroom." Hilary nodded. Kai came back looking a bit pale and sat down again.

"Kai are you okay, you look a bit pale?"

"I'm okay," murmured Kai before getting up and heading towards the bathroom again.

"I wonder if he's okay," asked Mariah picking up her daughter again.

"Maybe he's got an upset stomach," suggested Hilary.

"Maybe."

The men then came back into the room deep in conversation, and found the girls sitting on Kai's bed.

"Where'd Kai go?" asked Tyson as they sat down on the chairs again.

"He's in the bathroom," replied Hilary. They just nodded.

"Oh, oh and Kai held Ling," told Mariah smiling.

"Really," smiled back Ray and Mariah nodded.

Kai came out of the bathroom and was greeted by the men. He went to sit on the other side this time across from Hilary.

"Hey Kai, how are you?"

"I'm okay."

Then the room was filled with an awkward silence which was thankfully broken by a nurse with blonde hair tied up and blue eyes, who knocked on the door before poking her head round it.

"Visiting hours are now up, I'm sorry but you'll have to leave now."

"Bye Kai," they chanted before waving and leaving except Hilary.

Kai noticed her standing by the doorway and watched as she came over to him.

"Kai, I was wondering if you were okay as you went to the bathroom twice and now I'm kind of worried."

Kai sighed, "Don't worry about it, I'll be okay. But please don't ask me what is wrong as I will tell you when I feel I can okay."

Hilary nodded and went to leave but then turned back to him, "don't I get a hug goodbye."

Kai smirked and hesitated before he opened his arms which Hilary lent into.

**Back at Ray and Mariah's**

Mariah and Hilary were making the dinner while Max, Tyson and Ray were in attic talking.

"So why did you stay behind to talk to Kai," her pink haired friend asked.

"Well I thought that if I got him on his own he would tell me what was wrong. So I just asked him if he was okay and then I gave him a hug no big deal," she explained.

"Really, are you sure you didn't do anything else?" Hilary nodded with a smile on her face.

**In the Attic**

"But he was with us for a night and half a day. So he saw us and talked to us. But now he's scared of us, why?" questioned Max.

"But he's not scared of the girls," stated Tyson.

"Yes, but maybe it's because boys are more likely to hurt someone than girls are," suggested Ray. "Or maybe it could be because he doesn't want to tell us what happened just yet."

"Yeah but he has to give us some explanation it's not as if it's been four months or whatever, it's been four years," said Tyson.

"Yes I know Tyson, but he did tell me that he would tell us. I guess he just has to work up the courage to do so, okay," Ray told them.

"Boys dinner's ready," shouted Hilary. Tyson ran down the stairs, Max and Ray in tow.

After dinner the girls went upstairs while the boys stayed downstairs and chose a DVD to watch.

Mariah was changing her daughter into her night clothes when Hilary came in and asked, "When do you think he's going to tell us?"

"Tell us what?" said Mariah a bit preoccupied with dressing her daughter.

"Kai tell us where he's been and what's wrong with him."

"Oh, I don't know, but he should tell us something soon right?" Hilary nodded.

Mariah then picked Ling up and came back about 15 minutes later empty handed.

"So the boys are watching a film, why don't we."

"Sure what film are they watching?"

"Well I think they're watching Dog Soldiers, Ray made me watch that film, ugh. It's not scary but it's very, very gory."

"What's it about?"

"Well it's about werewolves in the Scottish highlands and how these people have been sent there to kill them. And there's this one scene that really freaks me out. There's this guy in his truck waiting for all the other people to come out and there's a werewolf in the car with him. He goes back to kill it, then his friend comes out and all his blood and guts come spilling out the truck."

"Thanks, nice picture right before I go to sleep."

"Oh sorry and anyways if we go over to my wardrobe we will see the films: Pirates of Caribbean 1, 2 & 3, Titanic, Edward Scissor-hands, The Blood Diamond and This Is It. I do have more but they're downstairs and if you want to go look at them you can, but be warned there is a very gory film on downstairs."

"Nah, I'm okay, and I think I will choose-"

"Hey Mariah, we're going to watch another film after this one do you want to watch it with us?" shouted Ray from the bottom of the stairs.

"What film is it, and have you finished watching Dog Soldiers already?" shouted back down Mariah.

"No it's only just started and The House of Flying Daggers, do you want me to call you when it starts?"

"Nah it's alright," she shouted down to Ray. "Sorry, what were you going to say?" she said turning back to Hilary.

"Well since they're watching two films how about if we watch Edward Scissor-hands and then Titanic?"

"Sure, Johnny Depp is so sweet in this film. I just want to hug him."

Hilary nodded, "And Leonardo DiCaprio is so fine in this film. And Kate Winslet is really pretty and I love all the dresses she wears as well," Mariah just nodded in agreement.

The next morning Hilary awoke to sounds of Ling talking and playing with her toys. The brunette smiled and walked into the room next to her's to see the one year old in her cot playing with some of her stuffed toys. She smiled once she saw Hilary and stood up holding her arms out. Hilary lifted her up and turned round to find a smiling Mariah standing there.

"Morning you two," she smiled coming into the room.

The three of them went downstairs after getting washed and dressed. Hilary prepared breakfast while Mariah fed Ling. Soon after Ling had finished her breakfast Ray came down and greeted the girls. Just as Hilary had finished making breakfast Max came down Tyson in tow. They all stared at Tyson.

"What?"

"Tyson you're up, willingly?" joked Ray

"Haha very funny."

Once they had eaten and everything had been put away, they all piled into the cars; Ray, Mariah and Ling in one and Hilary, Max and Tyson in another.

**Hospital Car Park**

Tyson looked up at the big building to see a figure in the window. He saw that it was the fourth floor and wondered if it was Kai.

"Hey you guys I think I can see Kai in the window," said Tyson as he pointed to where he could see someone. They all looked up as well.

They walked in through the clear automatic double doors and smiled as they passed the receptionist.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. I just want to say that the movies I mentioned in this chapter, I do not own any of them (except on DVD ^_^).

Please Review

See ya


	10. You Okay?

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**In the Elevator**

"Do you think he's going to tell us anything today?" asked Max, the rest of them shrugged.

"I mean he has to tell us something because like I was saying to Ray and Max last night, it's been four years since we've seen him," added Tyson. The rest of them nodded.

Kai's POV

I sat on the windowsill like I had been last night. For some reason sitting here makes me feel more relaxed. Maybe it's because I can see outside so I don't feel like I'm trapped in this room. I just sit there staring at nothing really, but movement in the corner of my eye draws my attention instead. I look down to see Tyson looking straight at me, and then they all do. I sigh before slipping off the sill and trudge over to my bed before flopping down on it.

'I don't want to tell them just yet. But they're going to ask. Well I could pretend to be asleep right. But then that's just another way of hiding. All I seem to be doing lately is running away and hiding, probably because I've gotten so good at it. But I can't tell them where I've been they'll just think I'm an idiot. I mean I'm 27 years old. Shouldn't I be in control of my own life by now?'

End Kai's POV

Kai lay on his side and stared out the window. He saw a bird fly past; a sad smile reached his lips wishing he could be free like that bird. There was then a small knock at the door that brought Kai out of his thoughts.

Tyson knocked on the door, twice before doing it again.

"Do you think he's in there?"

Max nodded, "He has to be right? There's nowhere else for him to go is there?"

Hilary stuck her head round the door and she could see Kai's back.

"He's asleep you guys," whispered Hilary as they all crept in.

"I wonder how long he's been asleep?" asked Ray, they shrugged.

"Well it can't have been long as I saw him at the window," stated Tyson.

"You don't think he fell asleep on purpose, or is even pretending?" asked Max quietly, the rest of them shrugging.

"Well if he is asleep then it could be a little while before he wakes up again," stated Mariah as they remembered yesterday.

"So what are we going to do?" they again shrugged.

"Well we could-"

Mariah was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking. Ray said come in, and a woman with short black hair and sea green blue eyes wearing a nurse's uniform came in and walked over to side that Kai was facing and woke him up. Kai sat up keeping his gaze towards the nurse. The nurse, whose name happened to be Kokoro, gave him a cup of water with two tablets.

"Sorry to wake you up, but you have to take these now."

Kai nodded and swallowed them placing the cup on the side table, Kokoro made sure that he had taken the tablets before leaving. Kai sighed before flopping backwards on his bed.

"Hey Kai, how are you doing?" asked Ray

I'm okay," came his dull reply.

Suddenly a wave of tiredness crashed over Kai; and he heard someone say something but didn't pay much attention to it. His eyelids drooped, before opening then closing again.

"Kai, Kai did you hear what I just said?" asked Hilary as she moved towards him.

"Hey guys he's asleep again."

"What he just woke up, was it the tablets that made him fall asleep?"

"Well tablets don't usually work that fast so maybe he was just really tired," said Ray.

"Do you think he's going to wake up soon?" asked Tyson rocking back in his chair.

"Well if you keep on shouting he will," whispered Hilary.

"I'm not shouting, just talking loudly," argued Tyson as he almost fell back.

"I just hope Ling doesn't start to cry or that'll surely wake him up," said Mariah.

"Oh now you jinxed it," childishly said Max.

"Or maybe he's like Ray, and will sleep through it," smiled Hilary as Max started to giggle.

"Hey."

"Ssshhh Ray, you'll wake him up," shushed Max, Ray just made a face and crossed his arms.

"He looks so cute when he's angry."

"I know," agreed Hilary.

'BANG!'

They all turned to look at the source of the noise; Tyson had fallen backwards on his chair and was now sprawled on the floor. Kai stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up.

"Tyson you are so lucky Kai didn't wake up."

"Me too," agreed Tyson getting up

Kai yawned before opening his eyes and staring at the window, when the sound of chatter met his ears.

He then sat up and they all stopped talking. Kai got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Kai where're you going?" shouted Tyson he answer was the slam of the bathroom door.

"Do you think he's okay?" asked Hilary.

"Maybe he just wanted to go the toilet," replied Ray.

Just then they heard a bang from the bathroom, and their heads all snapped in that direction.

"Kai, Kai are you alright? Dude can you hear me?" shouted Tyson as he banged on the door. Tyson then tried to open it but couldn't, as it felt like something was in the way.

"Oh no."

"What?" they all asked.

"Kai's probably fainted, or fallen over or something in front of the door which means that I can't open it to see if he's alright," explained Tyson.

"Well we have to move him we can't leave him lying there can we," stated Hilary.

"Well how are we going to move him?" asked Mariah.

Meanwhile Max ignored them and was trying to open the door himself. When he realized that there was no one against the door it was just locked, and he was so lucky that it was a Hospital door which you could open the lock from both sides. He pushed the door open, and now he could feel Kai leaning against it, but pushed until the gap was big enough for him to slip through. The sound of the door slamming was followed by silence in the room, and caused everyone to turn to look at the bathroom door.

"Hey where did Max go?" asked Tyson looking around the room.

"I'm in here," he shouted back.

"How'd you get in there?" asked Hilary.

"The door," he joked.

"No, I mean I thought Kai was in the way?"

"Oh no the door was just locked but he was leaning against it just not very hard."

"Well then how did you open it?"

"And is he okay?" asked Mariah.

"The door can be opened from both sides and yes I think so…hey guys can you open the door my hands are kind of full here." Ray quickly opened the door as he was the nearest.

Max placed Kai on the bed over the covers. They all sat in silence for a little while which was broken by Ling who started whimpering. The pinkette knew that being in a hospital wouldn't be very fun for her daughter so she had brought some toys with here. When the toy was handed to her she shook her head.

"Aww what's the matter, you hungry? Hold on," cooed Mariah as she fished in her bag for a snack before giving it to her daughter, who took the sliced apple and began to eat it. There was silence in the room soon after that, and all that could be heard was Ling eating the apple.

"Do you think Kai fell and hit his head or passed out?" asked Tyson trying to start a conversation, as he didn't like the silence.

"I think he fell, as if he had passed out it wouldn't have made such a loud noise right?" replied Max.

Hilary could hear the boys talking so she went over to Mariah to see if she wanted to talk. Hilary and Mariah were having fun talking together and playing with Ling while Tyson, Max and Ray were happily talking. They heard someone retch before the slamming of the bathroom door. They turned from looking at the door to looking at each other, hoping that Kai was alright. Kai came out a little while later and sat back on his bed not daring to look at any of them, as an awkward silence filled the room.

They all looked at each other, wondering what to do and or say. Hilary took the first step and sat on the edge of his bed. This caused Kai to quickly glance at Hilary before turning away again.

"Kai it's okay, we're not going to ask you anything now. You can tell us in your own time, but what we really want to know is why you keep on throwing up?" she said softly placing her hand on his leg feeling him tense.

Kai looked her and paled and she knew he was going to be sick so she let him go. He came back staring at the floor before staring at his hands when he was situated on the bed.

"Before I say anything I know you want an explanation as to where I've been, and I know I owe you one but I will tell you just not today okay?" explained Kai. He received a series of nods as an okay. "And as the answer to your question as to why I've been sick is because I have gastroenteritis," quickly finished Kai hoping they would know what it was

"What's that?" asked Mariah as she rocked her baby to sleep.

Kai sighed before again wiping the side of his mouth on his sleeve, "It's an infection of the gastrointestinal tract," explained Kai as he again wiped the side of his mouth.

"How did you get it?" asked Ray hoping that if he told them, and then maybe he could work out where he had been.

"I don't know, I just got it and was diagnosed when I got here," replied Kai. Ray just nodded.

"Well I hope you get better soon, it's not nice being sick, especially over and over again," said Hilary, as Kai smiled slightly, but that soon turned to a grimace as he ran to the bathroom again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	11. Just The Three of Us

Here is Chapter Ten, hope you enjoy.

I would like to thank; storm-of-insanity for reviewing Chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

An ill bluenette trudged back into the room, looking even paler than before.

"You okay?" asked Tyson. Kai just nodded.

"Kai now you've told us as to why you've been sick can you tell us the extent of your injuries as well please?" shyly asked Hilary.

Kai rested his head in his hand for a little while before answering, "I had a badly sprained ankle, four cracked two broken ribs, badly sprained wrist and lots of cuts and bruises all over my body," listed Kai.

"You looked so hurt before," pointed out Tyson.

"Well that's because all you could see was the cuts, like I said I had a lot," said Kai starting to feel a bit more comfortable.

Just then Kokoro came in carrying a folder in one hand and a cup of water with small clear cap with some tablets in it. She put the water on the side and gave Kai the tablets, who held them not really wanting to take it yet. Kokoro then pointed to several different things in the folder she was carrying before placing it in the holder at the bottom of the bed and leaving.

"Kai aren't you supposed to take that?" asked Hilary.

"What, oh I'll take that when I feel less nauseous," he replied wiping his mouth on the side of his sleeve. They just nodded.

Ling again stared at Kai and tried to reach out like she had done the last time to sit in his lap, but she felt her mother's strong grip around her waist. So she tried to slide out of her mother's arms. Mariah made sure that her daughter was safely on the floor before letting go. The little girl smiled before making her way over to Kai again. Feeling the presence of someone beside him, Kai lifted his head out of his hands to see Ling standing there smiling. He smiled weakly back. The one year old then tried to get up onto the bed, but found she couldn't and lifted her arms up wanting Kai to pick up her. This caused Kai to look up at Mariah who nodded.

Hilary and Ray had turned to watch what Kai and Mariah where doing while Max and Tyson just carried on chatting.

Kai picked up the baby and placed her on the bed. Ling lent forward just like she had done the other day and crawled into Kai's lap. Kai picked her up and placed her properly in his lap. Ling started to clap and laugh after this which caused Mariah to smile at the scene.

"Aww she remembers you," smiled Mariah as she came over to them.

Kai smiled and for some reason he felt comfortable holding a baby, like he had done it a million times. He liked this feeling even though he knew he shouldn't.

"You like holding her don't you?" asked Mariah a smile tugging at her lips.

"What?" this question had caught Kai totally off guard. "Um, yes, I guess I do," admitted Kai only loud enough for Mariah to hear.

Just then a wicked thought wormed its way into Mariah's head.

"I'll be right back," she said before going over to her husband and sitting in his lap and whispering in his ear, and Hilary became a bit suspicious when Ray went off and told Max and Tyson while Mariah had gone to sit down again, a mischievous look on her face.

Hilary then got up to go to the bathroom. As soon as she had closed the door Tyson stood up and suggested,

"Hey guys I'm hungry want to come to the canteen with me?" They all stood up and nodded, while Kai raised an eyebrow at their behaviour.

"Yes, because it takes three people to feed one person," Kai said.

"No, but it can take three people to pay for one person to eat, especially if this person is Tyson," pointed out Ray, while Tyson looked at him as if to say 'who me?'

Before Mariah left she asked Kai a favour, "You wouldn't mind helping Hilary to look after Ling would you?" Kai shook his head, "thanks a lot bye."

Hilary came back to an empty room. "Where'd everyone go?" she asked looking around the room before sitting on the bed.

"Canteen, probably to leave us alone, you can go if you want," replied Kai.

Hilary shook her head, "Then that would leave you up here all by yourself."

"I'll be fine."

"I know, but we came here to see you not to stay in the canteen," she smiled. "Did you know Ling can almost talk now…she says a few words but I think it'll turn into sentences soon," Hilary told him as Kai smiled slightly.

Ling now seeing Hilary crawled over to her smiling. The brunette smiled back and placed the little girl in her lap before turning to look at Kai, finding him on the edge of the bed his head in one hand whole the other was over his mouth.

"Kai are you alright?" asked Hilary worried that he might be sick again. He turned to look at her slightly paler than before and just nodded. "Are you sure you're okay?" Kai nodded before leaning back against the pillows.

Kai sat there watching Hilary play with Ling before tickling her, the baby's laughter ringing through the room.

Hilary saw Kai lean forward before quickly getting up.

She stared at the bathroom door until he came out moments later and had almost made it to the bed when he collapsed.

"Kai?" she shouted, placing Ling on the bed making sure she wouldn't fall off before going to see her fallen friend.

"Kai, are you alright? Do you want me to help you up?"

Kai nodded, "could you help me to the bathroom please." Hilary nodded and lifted him up with ease.

As soon as they were close enough Kai ran but didn't close the door properly. The brunette heard him retch which made her wince but she still pushed the door open to reveal Kai sitting on his knees leaning over the toilet. He leant over and retched again which made her wince again but she rubbed his back and she felt him tense and he turned around. Hilary slightly smiled, but Kai quickly turned round as he threw up yet again, as she continued to rub his back.

Once he had finished he flushed the toilet before standing up with the help of the toilet and making his way over to the sink and splashed his face with cold water. Suddenly he was again on his knees again, as the oh-so-familiar pain once more ripped through his stomach.

"Kai are you okay? Are you going to be sick again?" Kai shook his head.

"When you're this ill your stomach does really hurt a lot," he told her trying to stand up but landing on the floor again.

"Does it hurt that bad, do you want me to help you up?"

She got no response out of him, and wondered what was wrong so she knelt down in front of him. She saw that he had a pained expression on his face so she called his name again.

"Kai?" he looked up at her.

She put her hand to his forehead only having to retract it not long after, she then felt his cheek and the side of his neck both feeling hot while his neck was clammy.

"You have a temperature, feels like a high one," she stated. Kai nodded. "Hold on," she Hilary said as she got up finding what she wanted and running it under the cold tap. Kai just watched her.

The cold flannel was placed to his forehead, cheek and neck a couple of times before Hilary dried it as well. She then placed her hand on his cheek. As soon as she touched it her hand felt funny like sparks had gone up it or something which was replaced by a tingly feeling. Hilary blushed once she realized how long her hand had been there, and quickly removed it. Kai also went a little pink.

"Does your stomach feel a bit better now? Do you think you can get up?" she asked. Kai nodded and got up himself wobbling a bit as he made his way back to the bed.

Hilary walked close behind him just in case he fell again. She moved Ling so that Kai could lie down. She looked back at Kai to see his eyes shut and wondered if he was asleep.

"Kai are you asleep?" she asked quietly just in case he was.

"No, I'm just tired," came his reply his eyes still shut.

About 10 minutes later Kokoro entered the room, with a jug of water and a glass. She placed it on the moveable table at the end of the bed and said to Hilary,

"Make sure he drinks this otherwise he'll be put on a drip," Hilary politely smiled and nodded. And as soon as she had left she shook Kai to wake him up.

"Huh, what? Sorry did I fall asleep again?"

"Yes but it's okay, here drink this," Hilary stated handing him a glass of water.

Kai shook his head, "I think I'll pass."

"You have to drink something even if it's just a little, to stop you from getting dehydrated."

"I might later, if I feel a bit better." Hilary just nodded and continued to rock Ling back and forth seeing that the child was getting tired.

The other four adults who had been missing for some time had now finally came back upstairs. They found Kai asleep on his side, facing the wall, Hilary lying across the bed just below his feet and Ling lying right beside her, also asleep. They all smiled at the scene before turning to look at one another as they sat down.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	12. So?

Here is Chapter Eleven, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

About an hour or so after Tyson, Max, Ray and Mariah had come back Kai started to wake up and sat up to find a sleeping Hilary lying across the bottom of his bed with an also sleeping Ling next to her. He crossed his legs so that wouldn't wake her or the baby up. Kai hadn't noticed that there were other people in the room until one of them coughed. This caused him to look up.

"Hi Kai have a nice sleep?" asked Max. Kai just nodded.

"So…?" smiled Mariah.

"So…what?" asked Kai.

"What did you and Hilary do when we weren't here?" she asked still smiling.

"Nothing much," he replied, "but you left us up here on purpose didn't you?"

"We just wanted lunch, but come on I bet something did happen and you just don't want to tell us."

"Tell you what?" yawned Hilary sitting up.

"What you did when we weren't here," repeated Ray.

"You did that on purpose didn't you? And nothing much we just talked," she replied picking Ling up being careful not to wake her.

"About what?" inquired Tyson.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just stuff, stuff."

"Something did happen."

"No it didn't."

"I bet you it did."

"Fine, we talked, then I told Kai that Ling could almost talk properly, then we talked some more then Kai fell asleep, then Ling fell asleep then I fell asleep. And now here we are, and how long were you down there anyway?" she quickly told them leaving out the part where Kai had collapsed.

"Is that true Kai?" asked Ray, "Kai?" Hilary turned to find Kai with his head in his hands again.

"Kai are you alright?" she asked getting worried. Kai didn't answer and the four adults also grew worried. Hilary tried to look at his face, and saw that he had one hand over his eyes and the other over his mouth.

"Kai are you going to be sick?" she asked just loud enough for him to hear, she received a shrug.

"Hey Hil, is Kai okay?" asked Ray. She gave them a shrug and turned back to look at Kai, she saw that he was trying not to be sick.

The brunette touched his forehead again feeling the same hotness. Moments later he pushed the covers back and raced toward the bathroom.

"Was he sick while we were gone?" as Max. Hilary just nodded a worried expression on her face.

Kai soon slinked back into the room, head down and just lay back on the bed.

"Kai are you okay? Do you want us to leave so that you can sleep?" asked Hilary.

He shook his head, "I'm okay, you can stay if you want."

"Oh okay," she smiled at him which he returned.

Later a nurse came by to tell them that visiting hours were over.

"Oh man, do we have to go?" whined Tyson.

"Well we either go of our own free will or they kick us out," stated Ray.

"Let's go then," said Tyson standing up as they laughed.

"Bye Kai," said Hilary, "Kai?" He was on his side facing the wall, so she knelt down to find him asleep. "Hey you guys he's fallen asleep again," she whispered standing up.

"He looks cute when he's asleep, but not as cute as Ray," stated Mariah as she took a look at Kai.

"I don't think so."

"Hilary when have you ever seen Ray sleep?"

"Well there was that one time, when we were watching TV in your living room and Ray fell asleep then I said he looked cute when he was sleeping, then you agreed with me. Then you poked him then he woke up," recalled Hilary with a smile on her face.

"Oh yes I remember, but Ray is still cuter," said Mariah

"Nah uh," said Hilary

"Uh huh."

"Don't you uh huh my nah uh," she replied smiling as they walked out.

The two women argued all the way down to the car park while the men were behind them shaking their heads at how childish they could be sometimes.

Once they had arrived home they sat down in the living room and talked for a bit, before Mariah and Hilary got up to make dinner. While Ray played with his daughter until dinner was ready.

After having dinner and Ling had been put to bed, they all sat down in the living room again and just talked, everyone having a couple of glasses of sake. Later that night they all headed off to bed around feeling a bit tipsy.

In the middle of the night a cry could be heard and Hilary and Mariah were the only ones woken up by this. Mariah rocked her baby back and forth, singing a lullaby as Hilary watched a smile on her face.

"Hey come with me a sec," asked Mariah as she put her sleeping child back in her cot.

They headed over to her bedroom only to find Ray still asleep facing the doorway. Mariah whispered something in her best friend's ear and quickly ran off giggling, before coming back with a black felt tip pen.

Hilary tried not to laugh which made her want to laugh even more as Mariah drew on her husband's face. She drew a star on his forehead, a circle round his eye, a heart on one cheek and a diamond on his other cheek.

"Why did you do that?" smiled Hilary, now over her laughing fit.

"I don't know, payback. It's a permanent marker," she told the brunette before starting to laugh again as Hilary laughed with her.

Once they had gotten over their second laughing fit they said goodnight before heading off to their respective rooms.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Kai lays in a tight ball trying to block out the pain. At the moment his hand was literally glued to his mouth, and he trying to take deep breaths trying to stop himself from throwing up. A knock reaches his ears, he didn't given an answer but the person entered anyway.

The doctor seeing Kai facing the other way went over to that side of the room; he was met with a very pale and sick looking man.

"Battling a bit there, are you okay? Do you need any more painkillers?" Kai went to shake his head, but then nodded as he really wanted to get rid of the pain.

"Okay I'll get that in a second for you. It doesn't seem like the anti-emetic and medicine we're giving you aren't working, if anything you seem to be getting worse. We'll have to do some more blood tests tomorrow okay." Kai just nodded, wanting him to go now. "Do you want me to get you a basin?" Kai shook his head.

"I'll leave you then, make sure you get a lot of sleep."

Kai closed his eyes and removed his hand taking a couple of deep breathes willing his stomach to calm down. The bluenette lie on his back staring at the ceiling, the pain in his stomach having calmed down somewhat after taking the painkillers, but it was still bothering him. He just couldn't sleep, no matter which way he turned or how long he closed his eyes for, he couldn't sleep. By the time Kai had finally fallen asleep it was past 2am.

Kai was woken up by his stomach some hours later and had to run to the bathroom. He had hoped it would make him feel better, which it did but not for very long. Once his stomach had calmed down he slinked back to bed and tried again to sleep. He found sleep easy this time as he was tired from lack of sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	13. Noticing

Here is the next chapter, enjoy!

I would like to thank; LLAMA PRINCESS for reviewing Chapter 11.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

The ill bluenette awoke the next morning to the sunlight streaming across his face, feeling a better than he had done last night. He hoped that it meant he was actually getting better. Kai lay on his side, just staring out the window still really tired because he hadn't got that much sleep last night. So he closed his eyes hoping to get some more sleep before the others came.

Later that morning Kokoro brought in his medicine and checked Kai over. The dark haired nurse also took some of Kai's blood, leaving soon after.

Kai continued to lie on his side and stare out of the window not really thinking about anything, which was rare for him as his head was usually packed with stuff. A hand on his shoulder caused him turned round to see Hilary, he smiled. Kai then looked at her properly noticing that she had grown since he had last seen her. She had gotten taller, her hair had gotten longer, she had gotten slightly slimmer and her breasts had gotten slightly bigger. He then looked up into her beautiful face her chocolate brown eyes staring at him, and her cherry pink lips curved into a smiled and he felt his cheeks burn and quickly looked away.

"Kai are you alright?" she asked, he nodded and stood up to go and close the window and she noticed that he wasn't wearing a top. Now it was her turn to blush as she stared chest; even though bandages were covering it and he was quite thin she could still see some of his muscles. Hilary also noticed how much he had grown since she had last seen him. He had gotten slightly taller; then again he had always been tall. His muscles looked more defined then again they had always looked good and he had lost quite a bit of weight. He then turned around and crimson met chocolate. She stared into them full of fire as always but there was a deep hidden sadness in there as well, and she desperately wanted to know what that was so then she could make it go away. She noticed that he still had his trademark shark fins on his face which added to the mystery surrounding him, and she looked away as she couldn't stop herself from blushing.

"Um…why haven't you got a shirt on?" she asked blushing some more but not daring to look up at him.

"Took it off last night, I got too hot," he replied a bit of pink appearing on his cheeks as well before quickly retrieving it and putting it back on.

Once he was in bed again they started to talk and Hilary noticed how tired he looked. She sighed; she was noticing a lot today.

Soon enough Kai was falling asleep but before he did he asked her, "Where are the others?"

"Oh they're coming later; I came now just to see how you were." Kai nodded and smiled a bit, feeling an emotion that he hadn't felt in a long time before finally falling asleep a slight smile still etched on his features.

Hilary smiled at how cute he looked and wondered what he was smiling about, she then gave him a quick peck on his tattooed cheek before whispering, "Night Kai." The brunette then watched as he slept a smile creeping onto her features again. She finally tore her gaze away from the sleeping bluenette to take a book out of her bag and began to reading.

A knock on the door about forty minutes later brought Hilary out of her own little world. She looked over at the door only to see Kokoro walk in carrying what looked like a metal coat rock on wheels, with a bag containing clear liquid hanging at the top.

The dark haired nurse gently woke up Kai and told him what she was going to do, while Kai just sleepily nodded. Kokoro rolled up his sleeve and found the right vein on the back of his hand; she then wiped the area with antiseptic before injecting the cannula in and connected the IV drip to that.

"What is that for?" Hilary asked hoping that he was okay.

"It's just because he's not eating, or keeping anything down, this will just help to replace the lost liquids in his body," she replied as Hilary just nodded, remembering what she had said yesterday. She then made sure Kai was okay before leaving.

The others came soon after Kokoro had left, and found the two adults talking to each other. They then greeted Kai and Hilary, and they waved back.

"Why'd you come here so early without us?" asked Mariah the smile still not leaving her face.

"Because I was just worried about Kai, and I just wanted to see if he was okay," she replied truthfully.

"Really?" asked Ray. She just nodded.

"Are you sure you didn't come here for a different reason?" Hilary nodded, but then turned to look at Kai and a blush crept up her cheeks again as she remembered that he hadn't been wearing his top this morning.

They all then started to talk, Mariah looking over at Hilary and Kai every now and again. Hilary noticed that Kai hadn't gotten up to go to the bathroom at all even though he did look a little pale.

"Kai are you feeling better?" he looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"So you're not going to be sick anymore?" asked Max. Kai shrugged his shoulders.

They all then fell into conversation, Kai feeling a lot better around them now. Soon enough their conversation was cut short by Kokoro coming in to tell them visiting hours were over.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	14. Shopping

Here is Chapter Thirteen, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The next morning Kai awoke feeling a lot better than he had been feeling. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling still feeling really, really tired, even though he had managed to get a good night's sleep last night. He rolled onto his side and stared out of the window, wondering when he was going to be allowed out.

The sound of someone knocking and the door being opened caused Kai to turn to look at it. Kokoro entered the room and smiled at him before taking his file from the bottom of the bed and placing it on the table. She then checked Kai over, and took the IV drip out.

"Since you're feeling better we'll want you to eat breakfast and lunch and you should be able to leave soon after," she told him before leaving.

Soon after the dark haired nurse had left the door was opened again, and another nurse entered the room carrying a tray of food.

A while later after Kai had finished his breakfast the door opened yet again, this time to reveal a familiar brunette, causing Kai to smile.

"Hey how are you feeling today?" she asked sitting on the bed and placing the bag she was holding against it.

"A lot better thanks, actually I should be allowed out by the end of today."

"Really, that's great. Here I thought you might need these," she told him handing him a silver carrier bag.

"What's this for?" he asked her before opening it.

"It's just some clothes as I knew that you didn't have any," she replied as Kai took a look at the clothes. "Oh and I hope that they're the right size."

"Thanks a lot Hil," he thanked her as he placed the bag on the other side of the bed.

"No problem, and sorry there's only one outfit in there, so we can go shopping for more clothes tomorrow," Kai just nodded.

They had been alone for about an hour when, Mariah, Tyson, Ray and Max decided to enter the room. The two of them greeted them as they came in and sat down. Soon a conversation had been started, with all of them participating. This was interrupted by a nurse entering the room carrying a tray of food. The others took this as a signal to go down to the canteen to get their own lunch.

After Kai had finished his lunch he lay back closing his eyes, a sigh escaping his mouth. The sound of someone knocking and the door opening caused him to open his eyes. There stood Dr. Kimura holding a clipboard, a slight smile on his face.

"Well Hiwatari-san, it seems that you are recovering really well. Your gastroenteritis seems to be clearing up nicely. And I will just give you some antibiotics that I want you to take for the next week. So I don't see why you can't go home," Dr. Kimura told Kai. "Also before you go don't forget to sign the discharge papers at the front desk, and to make another appointment for a week's time," he told him before leaving. Kai just nodded and lay back again, before getting off of the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

The bluenette came out moments later wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a long sleeved black top. Kai sat on the bed and waited for the others to return. He didn't have to wait long, as Hilary was the first one to re-enter the room.

"Hey, oh you changed are you allowed to leave now?" she asked smiling, glad that the clothes fit him as Kai nodded.

"Hil do you mind if I go and start writing my discharge papers?" Hilary shook her head, as Kai then left.

After Kai had left Hilary began to make her way back downstairs. She met the others at the end of the corridor and explained what was going on before they all headed down to the reception.

By the time they had got there Kai had finished and was standing near the entrance of the hospital. They then walked up to him and greeted him, before making their way to the car park.

Once everyone had entered the house, the three boys sat in the living room, Hilary, Mariah and Ling went into the kitchen, while Kai went upstairs.

While everyone was downstairs talking, Kai was lying in the room trying to get some sleep, not really knowing why he was still so tired.

After Hilary and Mariah had finished making dinner, they thought that there was still a few hours left until it was time to eat so they decided to go shopping. The brunette quickly went upstairs to get Kai so that they could buy him some more clothes, but she found him asleep and decided to leave him.

When the two women got back a few hours later, arm loads of shopping bags as usual, they were questioned by the boys as to ask why they took so long.

"You know dinner is already ready right?" asked Mariah as she put her daughter down, who ran over to her father who picked her up.

"No, that's why we've been waiting for you guys as we were going to order takeout," replied Tyson.

"Well now you don't, all you have to do is warm it up which won't take long, alright," said Hilary as her and Mariah headed for the stairs. Mariah and Hilary quickly put their shopping away and Hilary also went to get Kai.

The brunette found him asleep, and thought that he looked peaceful lying there, and didn't really want to wake him up. She knew that she had to as he might be hungry. Hilary gently shook him and he stirred, she then shook him again and this time he slowly opened his eyes before turning to look at her.

"Kai sorry to wake you but dinners ready and we wondered if you wanted any?" Kai just nodded, knowing that he needed to get into the habit of eating properly again.

Kai got up and followed Hilary downstairs. As they reached the table everyone smiled at them. At the table Kai had Hilary on his right and Mariah on his left, and he was opposite Ray. About halfway through the meal Kai started to feel sick again, but he put it down to him just eating too much. Hilary watched Kai out of the corner of her eye, just to make sure that he wasn't having any trouble eating. After everyone had finished and taken out their plates, they all sat in the living room again and talked, except Kai who went upstairs.

When Kai reached the top of the stairs he felt that familiar feeling in his stomach again. He then ran across the landing towards the bathroom, before slinking back to bed.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	15. Worried

Here is Chapter Fourteen, enjoy!

I would like to thank; kailover2008 and hil2378 for reviewing Chapter 13.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

Kai lay on the bed, wondering why he was feeling sick all of a sudden. Hadn't the doctors discharged him because he was better? Or maybe they thought he was, but he wasn't really. Or maybe he had just started eating too much too soon. Kai really didn't want to go back, but knew that if the others found out he would have to.

Hilary sat next to Mariah, all of them just talking; speaking when they wanted to add to the topic or start a new one. Hilary's mind wasn't really focused on the conversation at hand, she was thinking about Kai and if he was alright upstairs on his own. The brunette hadn't said anything in a little while, and thought that they wouldn't notice her leaving.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Mariah standing up as well.

"Just a bit worried about Kai, and was going to see if he was alright or not," she replied as Mariah nodded.

"I'll go upstairs with you, I'm just going to check on Ling," she told her.

Upon entering the room, Hilary saw Kai lying on his bed, curled up into a little ball. She wondered if he was asleep, and crept over to the bed and bed and peered over his shoulder, only to see his bright crimson eyes open.

"Hey are you alright?" Kai just nodded before sitting up and leaning against the headboard. "You sure?" he again nodded. Kai then got off of the bed and quickly left the room.

When Kai came back he was a bit paler than before, and lay down eyes closed. Hilary felt sorry for him and rubbed his arm gently, but felt him tense and caused his eyes to open and land on her. She then saw him close his eyes in pain and hoped that he was okay. Hilary felt his forehead and quickly pulled it away again; it was boiling hot.

"Kai, how do you feel now?" He just shrugged. Hilary got up to get a bucket, knowing that he would be sick again. She then made sure that he was okay before going back downstairs.

"Hey is he okay? You were up there for a little while," Mariah asked as she sat beside her.

Hilary just nodded knowing that Kai wouldn't really want her to tell everyone. She just really hoped that Kai got better, but also wondered why he was still sick after being released from the hospital.

Meanwhile upstairs Kai lay on his side facing the wall, curled up in a little ball, trying to stop the pain. He was also trying to find an explanation as to why he was still sick. Pain yet again ripped its way through his stomach and he had to bite his tongue so that he didn't cry out. Finally Kai fell asleep, and hoped that he felt better in the morning.

Later that night Hilary came up to bed after saying goodnight to everyone. As she entered the room she shared with Kai, she saw that he was in a loosely curled ball on top of the covers still in his clothes. She smiled, knowing that he must be exhausted.

"Kai, Kai wake up please," she said as well as shaking him gently. Kai rolled onto his back and looked up at her; the pain evident in his crimson orbs. "Are you alright?" Kai just nodded and sat up.

Kai knew that she had woken him up because he hadn't changed for bed, he hadn't felt like doing earlier but know he felt even less inclined to do it.

Hilary came back from the bathroom to find Kai lying under the covers, facing her but not curled up this time. She bade him goodnight and received a faint one back before climbing into the bed.

The brunette was woken up in the middle of the night due to moans and heavy breathing coming from the bed next to her. Hilary sat up and looked over at Kai; she could see his dark figure lying on his back. After hearing him retch she jumped out of bed and rushed over to him, rubbing his back gently. When he was finished she felt his forehead only to get burnt in the process. She knew that Kai was really sick again and needed to get someone's help. She just hoped that he would be okay. Just as Hilary got up she felt someone grab her wrist, her chocolates eyes met half open crimson ones.

"Kai are you alright?" he grip on her hand loosened and he shrugged.

Hilary knelt down beside his bed, leaning her head on it. Kai slowly turned to face her.

"You're not alright are you?" she stated rather than asked. "Do you want me to get anyone?" Kai again shook his head.

Kai then retched but didn't bring anything up, which was good. 'I feel like I'm a little child being looked after. I had almost forgotten how that felt. To be cared for by someone.'

The bluenette then quickly leant over the bucket, emptying the contents of his stomach into it. Hilary just rubbed his back, hoping to help. After he had stopped Hilary held his hand, before watching him while he lay there trying to get back to sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	16. Back Again

Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

The brunette could now feel Kai shaking a bit and wondered if he was cold. She turned to look at his face, only to see his eyes closed and that the covers were pulled up to his neck. Hilary felt so sorry for him having to go through this all over again.

Kai lay on his side eyes closed, trying to keep the contents of his stomach down. So far it just kept up coming up his throat before going back down again, like a yo-yo burning his throat.

Hilary watched Kai and could tell that he was in so much pain; she squeezed his hand slightly, causing him to open his eyes before closing them again. Suddenly Kai leant over the bucket again, Hilary again rubbing his back. Once he had finished Hilary could see how pale he was getting, and hoped that he didn't get any paler or he would be as white as a ghost. The brunette looked over at the clock and knew that she had to get Kai to sleep or get him a doctor.

"Kai do you want me to get someone?" Kai weakly shook his head, while Hilary knew that she should take him to the hospital. "Kai, do you want to go to hospital now or in the morning?" Kai just shook his head, which Hilary took as a no to both questions. She then sighed hoping that getting Kai to sleep wouldn't be that hard.

The bluenette had his eyes closed breathing deeply, and was swallowing lots as he didn't want to vomit again. He felt horrible, and wished that the pain and sick feeling would just go away. Knowing that in order for that to happen he would have to go to the hospital.

A tired Hilary lay her head on Kai's bed hoping that he wouldn't get any worse or she may have to call an ambulance. She again felt him move and knew what was going to happen so she quickly sat up and rubbed his back as he vomited, yet again.

Once his stomach had again calmed down, he again tried to get back to sleep. It was useless as he was in too much pain to. Hilary again felt his forehead, as well as his cheek and neck.

Kai leant over the bucket again before retching and emptying his stomach once more. Hilary rubbed his back softer this time, hoping that by her doing it, it didn't cause him to be sick again. Kai lay on his back staring up at the ceiling; wondering why he felt so sick now and not earlier, as then he wouldn't have had to leave the hospital and then go back again.

The brunette awoke next morning finding herself sitting on the floor, her head leaning on her bed and Kai's hand in hers. She wondered why she was like this, when it dawned on her that Kai had been sick last night. She quickly turned round only to find him asleep. A smile crossed her lips as at least he did eventually fall asleep.

Kai moaned and opened his eyes, only to be greeted with the contents of the bucket. He then quickly turned his vision upwards and was greeted with Hilary's pleasant form.

"Morning, you feeling any better?"

"A bit," he replied.

"You know that I'm going to have to tell the others now, don't you?" Kai just nodded not really wanting to go back.

After the brunette had made sure he was okay, she left the room heading downstairs. They all turned towards her surprised that she was still in her pyjamas.

"How come you're not dressed yet, and where have you been? It's already 11am," asked Mariah.

"Well you could have come to get me; we all usually do that with Tyson. But Kai wasn't very well last night, and I was up with him most of the night…I think we have to take him back to the hospital," she told them.

"Why?" asked Ray. "Was he that bad?" Hilary just nodded.

"He had a really high temperature and was vomiting every five to ten minutes," she said.

"Alright if you two get ready and I'll take you okay," said Ray, as Hilary nodded before disappearing upstairs.

"Are we all going to go?" asked Max.

"You can come if you want," said Ray.

Hilary found Kai where she had left him; lying on his side eyes closed. "Kai, we're going to take you to the hospital now. But first I'm going to have a shower then you can get ready okay." Kai just nodded not opening his eyes.

When Hilary came back washed and dressed, she found Kai sitting up cradling his head in his hands. She guessed that he had a headache. So she sat down next to him and placed a hand over his knee. Kai leant his head on her shoulder, as she gently squeezed his knee. Kai then shakily stood up before making his way to the bathroom. Hilary just sat there, hoping that he didn't fall over or anything.

About 20 minutes later Kai came back dressed, but he did look a lot paler than before. Kai sat down heavily on the bed, willing the room to stop spinning. He then leant forward and vomited again, Hilary gently rubbing his back.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. Kai just nodded wondering how he was going to cope in the car.

Hilary the helped Kai downstairs and everyone turned to look at them, seeing how pale Kai was. Just by seeing him they knew that he wasn't well and quickly shot up from their places on the sofa.

"Alright let's go," ordered Ray as everyone filed out of the house.

The worried brunette held the plastic bag tightly in her hands as she helped Kai into the car. Ray, Mariah, Ling, Hilary and Kai were in one car, while Tyson and Max were in the other. Once in the car Kai leant his forehead against the cold glass of the window, as Hilary opened the plastic bag and held it by Kai's knees. During the ride Kai was trying so hard not to vomit. In the end he couldn't take the bumps, twists and turns and he vomited into the bag Hilary again rubbing his back.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	17. Surprise Visitor

Here the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

I would like to thank; hil2378 and Dark Shadowed Dragon for reviewing Chapter 15.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

Hilary looked over at Kai who was now leaning on her shoulder. She sighed glad that he had fallen asleep. Mariah looked back at Hilary seeing a sad expression on her face.

"Was he really that bad last night?" Hilary looked at her before nodding.

"He wouldn't stop vomiting, I got really scared. I thought something really bad was going to happen," she told her.

"We're almost there," came Ray's voice. Hilary just nodded knowing that Kai would feel better when they got out of the car.

Kai then moaned and slowly opened his crimson eyes. The awful pain in his stomach quickly returned, and he guessed they were still in the car.

"Kai are you alright?" Kai nodded, but afterwards wished that he hadn't as everything started to spin. "We're almost at the hospital alright." Kai again nodded feeling the bile rise in his throat. He leant forward and once again vomited Hilary rubbing his back once again.

Kai laid his head against the window, liking the cooling effect it was having on his forehead. He just hoped that they got to the hospital real soon so that his stomach could at least calm down.

Once the car stopped Hilary quickly got out and helped Kai out of the car. They stood there for a few minutes before a second car pulled up containing Max and Tyson.

They then slowly walked towards the hospital, Kai leaning on the brunette for support. Once inside the white building, they all sat down while Mariah and Hilary went to talk to the receptionist.

"The doctor should come and see you soon Kai." The pale man just nodded wanting to lie down again.

"Hiwatari, Kai," they all stood to see Dr. Kimura standing there. Kai slowly walked over to him before they headed in a different direction.

When they came to Dr. Kimura's room Kai sat heavily down on the chair, and looked around to see if there was a bin or anything he could throw up into.

"Alright Hiwatari-san, I have been informed that last night you had a high temperature and was vomiting often, right?" Kai just nodded. "I'm just going to ask you some questions to see if I can figure out what is wrong with you alright." Kai again nodded. "Are you feeling dizzy when you move your head or when you move about?" Kai nodded once again not really wanting to open his mouth. "When you vomit is it violent?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you have a headache and how often are you being sick?"

"Yes and it's about every five to ten minutes…I think I'm going to be sick," Kai mumbled placing a hand over his mouth.

The doctor quickly gave him and emesis basin and he vomited into that. Dr. Kimura took that basin off of him and took a look at the contents for a few seconds before placing it down.

"You had gastroenteritis before you left here didn't you?" Kai again nodded. "Well it seems that you're had a relapse. I'm not sure why, but you will have to be hospitalised to prevent you from dehydrating, as well as so we can give you painkillers and an anti-emetic which will hopefully reduce the pain and vomiting," Kai again nodded and got up after the doctor did. "I will take you to a room before informing your friends, is that alright?" Kai nodded now just wanting to lie down and go to sleep.

The others sat in the waiting room feeling really worried about Kai, hoping that there was nothing seriously wrong with him. Suddenly Dr. Kimura appeared in front of them.

"I'm afraid we've had to hospitalise Hiwatari-san. This is because he has had a case of gastroenteritis, then not gotten over it properly and had a relapse. Relapses are worse than the first time, so we have to be careful and will keep a close eye on him," he explained as they headed towards Kai's room.

Once inside they saw Kai who was partly lying down, his top half being raised a little, an IV drip in his arm, as well as an emesis basin lying on his chest.

"Hey Kai," they all greeted before sitting down, while Hilary sat on the bed.

They all then began to talk quietly between each other. Hilary moved to the end of the bed and chatted to Mariah, but movement behind her caused her to turn around. She saw Kai sitting up looking paler than before.

"Hey Kai, are you alright?" she asked worriedly. He looked up at her and nodded before leaning back. "Have you been sick?" she asked. He nodded again not looking at her. Hilary then went back to her other conversation.

Kai stare at the ceiling, glad that the painkillers and anti-emetics were starting to work. He then turned his line of visions to the people sat in his room, a sigh escaping his lips. He then sat up causing Hilary to turn round, and he smiled slightly receiving a smile back before she turned back around. Kai sat staring at his hands, feeling that it was now time to tell them where he had been. He knew he should have told them long ago, it was just that he couldn't bring himself to do it; it was like he had to work up the courage to. He tapped Hilary on the shoulder before whispering something to her.

"Hey guys, guys," she shouted as it all went quiet and they turned round to look at the brunette. "Thank you. Kai would like to tell us all something." As soon as she had closed her mouth all eyes were on Kai. This made him feel nervous so he looked down knowing that he couldn't back out now.

"I know all of you have been itching to ask me where I've been, but you have kept quiet so thank you. I also want to say I'm sorry for running, and thank you for looking after me…For the past four years I haven't really been anywhere particularly nice; as you probably guessed from my appearance about a week ago…I was…being kept unwillingly by…Voltaire," he told them earning a gasp from everyone.

"But dude, where were you actually, like what country? And how old is he now you should have been able to kick his ass," said Tyson an angry look on his face.

Kai smiled a bit, Tyson's energy nor attitude hadn't gone anywhere in his absence. "I was in Russia, and Tyson you'd be surprised how many people will work for dirty money."

"So how'd you get here?" asked Ray, knowing that it was at least a nine to ten hour flight, if not longer.

"I walked most of the way, getting lifts where I could. Luckily I managed to stowaway on a ship to Japan," he replied.

"How'd you know where to find us?" asked Mariah gently rocking Ling.

"Tala told me your address."

"Yes about that, how come whenever we tried to contact you we got Tala?" asked Max.

"Well…if Voltaire knew that you had been in touch with me…well it could have been bad for both of us," he replied swallowing hard, not wanting to vomit now.

"Is that why you couldn't contact us?" asked Ray as Kai nodded.

"Kai…what did he want with you?" asked Hilary.

Kai looked at his lap and sighed, "He had been trying to mould me into him I guess, as he wanted me to take over the business when he died; which of course isn't going to be long now. He was trying to persuade me so many different ways. Luckily he never found out where any of you lived," he explained swallowing hard again.

"Why, what would have happened?" asked Max, afraid to hear the answer.

"He would have killed you if I tried to escape. That's why I couldn't escape for so long otherwise Tala would be dead," he replied solemnly.

"But isn't Hiwatari Corporation his company?" asked Ray.

Kai nodded, "If it was just that one I wouldn't mind so much, but that's not the one he wants me to take over. It's just the he wants me to be like him and to take over the Abbey and everything connected to that," made clear Kai. They all nodded now understanding. "Tala helped me to escape, and Voltaire is now probably looking high and low for me. Tala's gone into hiding so he won't get captured or worse. At least he won't come here, because in my condition he probably doubts my capability to do anything," Kai told them. They all nodded again, at least now knowing where he was and why he was there.

"Kai…was he the one that…hurt you?" quietly asked Hilary. Kai sighed and nodded quickly, not really wanting to go into detail on that subject.

They all looked at one another feeling really sorry for him. They just wished that they had known as then they may have been able to help him; instead of him suffering all alone.

Suddenly the door burst open causing everyone to jump and spin round. There in the doorway stood a panting redhead.

"Tala!" they all shouted.

"He knows where you are," he quickly said once he had regained his breath. Everyone's eyes widened as dread filled the room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	18. What? !

Here is Chapter Seventeen of Almost, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

"What!" Kai said as soon as he had gotten over the shock.

"He found out where you went. Don't ask me how; but as soon as I heard I came all the way here," Tala told him sitting down on his bed.

"How did you find out?" asked Ray.

"I've been spying on Voltaire ever since Kai left. Just to make sure that he didn't know anything. Luckily I only got caught on the grounds once and by a guard. Otherwise I don't think I'd be here," he explained to them before turning to Kai. "And before you say anything I was in hiding, as I wasn't staying where I live anymore so he wouldn't have found me. And I only went to his place at night to avoid being seen, okay."

"How did you know to come here?" asked Hilary.

"Because Kai has kept in contact with me, so if anything happened I could alert him straight away," he said. "And before you ask I come in person because I have to talk to him about things that would be too risky to put into a letter or said over the phone."

Kai just stared at his lap feeling dread wash over him. If Voltaire knew he was here then that meant that the others could get hurt too. He couldn't let that happen.

"Oh and by the way hi, I haven't seen any of you in ages," greeted Tala. They all greeted him back when Mariah stood up and walked towards him.

"You haven't met Ling have you?" she said handing her baby to Tala. Ling stared at the redhead her big amber eyes wide open. She smiled at him and tried to reach one of his long thin bangs, but she couldn't quite reach. Tala smiled but didn't lower his head knowing that if the baby got a hold of it, he might not get it back.

After a little while Ling was handed back to her mother, who then went to sit down. Kai then quickly got up and headed for the bathroom.

"So Tala, what have you been up to in the past four years?" asked Tyson wanting to break the silence.

"…well I've been trying to help Kai; answering your phone calls; trying to help Kai; and answering your phone calls," he replied smiling.

"Hey we didn't phone that much," said Hilary. Tala just smiled at her. "…So was Kai held captive?" asked Hilary. Tala looked at her sadly and nodded.

"He wasn't allowed out at all. I came to visit him as often as I could. Sometimes he would tell me to go away because if Voltaire had caught me then I would have been injured or killed. Voltaire knew where I was, so if Kai did try to escape or get help then I would get hurt real bad, or I would have been killed. Kai worried about me a lot given the fact that he was the one being held captive and not me," Tala saw Kai standing in the doorway and smiled slightly before he came to sit down again.

"Hey Kai, how are you now?" asked Tyson. Kai just shrugged before lying down.

Tala noted how pale he was and guessed that he was really sick. He sighed knowing that there wasn't really a way that they could move and hide.

"Hey Tala," called Ray. Tala turned to look at the dark haired man wondering what he wanted. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" He shook his head, only having landed a few hours ago. "How about you come and stay with us?" Tala didn't know what to say. Should he?

"Yes thanks a lot," he finally decided.

Soon after that they managed to start a conversation. Before they knew it, Kokoro entered the room telling them that visiting hours were over. They all bade goodbye to Kai before leaving.

Once at Ray and Mariah's; Tala was shown where he would be sleeping before telling them that he was going for a walk. Soon enough Tala was back at the hospital, and successfully managed to sneak past the receptionist, the doctors and the nurses to get to Kai's room. The redhead found him still awake, sitting up and staring out of the window. Kai turned round once the redhead had entered the room.

"Hey," he greeted before sitting down. "You really don't feel well do you?" Kai just shook his head.

Tala started by telling Kai what had been going on since they had last seen each other about a month ago. They then began to talk about the situation they were in and wondering what was the best course of action. In the end they agreed that they shouldn't come to visit him everyday otherwise they could be in danger. Kai threw up a few times, in the emesis basin this time, not having enough strength to get up to go to the bathroom.

As their conversation began to move to more general things, Kai was beginning to find it hard to stay awake. Tala smiled slightly and stopped talking and waited until his friend had fallen asleep. As he made his way out of the hospital he wondered how long he had been gone.

Once he entered the house everyone greeted him and he went to go upstairs when someone called him. He slowly turned round seeing the brunette behind him, a worried expression on her features.

"You went to see Kai didn't you?" Tala nodded quickly, and was about to head the rest of the way upstairs when she again stopped him. "How was he?"

"He's still quite sick, but was only vomited a few times when I was there," replied Tala before finally going upstairs.

Tala lay in the bed Kai has previously been occupying and just stared at the ceiling, wondering why this was happening. Soon enough he fell into an uneasy sleep, hoping that tomorrow he would find the answers he was looking for.

Back at the hospital, Kai lay on his back staring at the ceiling feeling horrible. He had woken up about an hour after Tala had left, because of the pain in his stomach. He was vomiting every five-ten minutes again, and now it was really burning his throat. He guessed the medication he had been given had worn off. Kai was going to ask for more but right now he didn't really want to talk to anyone, and thought that he would just wait until morning. Once his stomach had finally calmed down some hours later; Kai managed to fall into a troubled sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	19. Not Today

Here is Chapter Eighteen, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

The next morning Tala was the first to wake; and sat downstairs in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee. He sat there and just stared at the cream coloured wall a million and one thoughts going around in his head; every now and again taking a sip from his mug. A sigh escaped his lips knowing the others weren't going to like what he had to say.

Ray was the first down, followed by Hilary then Max and Mariah. They all sat in the kitchen and talked, while Hilary and Mariah made breakfast. Ray tried to feed his daughter, while Max just laughed at him and made funny faces at Ling who laughed as well.

Tyson soon made his presence known by shouting 'is breakfast ready yet?' as he came down the stairs. The answer was shouted back at him, and he obviously wasn't happy with and sat down mumbling to himself.

The redhead again sighed; everyone was here now, so he might as well get it over and done with now. Tala cleared his throat which caught, Ray, Max and Tyson's attention. He again did it only louder to capture Mariah and Hilary's.

"What is it Tala?" asked Hilary, hoping it was nothing bad to do with Kai.

"Um…I don't really know how to say this nicely but…you guys can't go and see Kai everyday anymore."

"What! Why not?" shouted Tyson, glaring at the redhead.

"…because with Voltaire knowing where Kai is. If you go and see him every day, then his men will find out where you guys live. Then Voltaire can use you to get Kai to join him and carry on with his sick and twisted ways," Tala explained.

"But what about you?" asked Ray.

"What about me?"

"You're still going to visit him aren't you?" Tala shook his head.

"If I go and they tag me, I could put all of your lives as well as my own in danger," he told them as they nodded.

"So can we see him today?" asked Mariah. Tala shook his head and her face fell. "When can we see him again then?"

"Hopefully tomorrow."

"What you mean 'hopefully'?"

"Well Voltaire will probably expect us to go out every other day. So if we don't go today and tomorrow, then go the next day, and don't go the next and then go the day after. So it's like going in a random order so he can't predict when we're going to go and see Kai or not," he explained.

"But how do we know Voltaire won't take Kai away from the hospital?" asked the brunette.

"Too many people around so too many witnesses; so he can't forcibly take him, unless Kai wants to leave of his own will," he again explained.

"So then if he can't get Kai out of the hospital, why can't we go and see him?" asked Mariah.

"Because Voltaire can then find out where you live; and use that against Kai," Tala confirmed. They all again nodded and went back to what they were doing before Tala had interrupted them.

Tala sighed and got up from the table mumbling that he needed to go for a walk.

Meanwhile Kai lay in the hospital, feeling awful. He felt a bit better than yesterday, but he wanted to feel lots better so he could get out of this place. He was just glad that the medication he was taking really did work. The bluenette turned onto his side so that he was now facing the window. A sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes, wanting today to be over already. A knock at the door pulled him out of his thoughts, and caused him to turn around.

Dr. Kimura entered, stethoscope around his neck and clipboard in hand. He smiled at Kai as he closed the door behind him.

"How are you feeling today Hiwatari-san?" he asked pulling a pen out of the breast pocket of his white doctor's coat.

"Better than yesterday," was all he said as the doctor noted this down.

"Have you been sick today?" Kai nodded. "How many times?"

"About…five," Kai mumbled feeling a bit uncomfortable talking about this. While the doctor again nodded and wrote this down.

"Alright if you will just sit up so I can listen to your chest please," he said placing the clipboard down and talking the stethoscope from around his neck. He placed the cold end on Kai's chest and listened to for a while before asking him to cough and breathe in a couple of times. "Well everything seems alright. I'll come and check by later to see how you are." Kai nodded and lay back down, as the doctor left him alone again.

Kai then quickly sat back up again grabbing the emesis bowl and vomiting into it. He placed the bowl onto the side only to feel the urge to vomit again. Kai picked the bowl again, and once again emptied the contents of stomach into it. Afterwards he lay down feeling a bit dizzy, as well as his throat now stinging him. The bluenette lay on his back staring up at the ceiling, as he didn't have much else to do. He sighed closing his eyes and rolling onto his side, hoping that by falling asleep the rest of the day would go by quicker. Soon enough Kai had fallen into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	20. Picture

Here is Chapter Nineteen, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

The redhead was again the first person to wake up the next day. He had a shower and grabbed an apple for breakfast. He then decided to go for a walk, not wanting to sit around the house and do nothing.

The redhead slowly walked down Ray and Mariah's street; feeling the sun beat down on him and could hear the birds singing. He smiled slightly wondering why it was such a nice day when so many bad things were happening to them and a sigh escaped his lips. Tala soon found himself in a park, and found a nice shady tree to sit under. Tala placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, wondering when he had last done this.

Mariah sat on her bed, dressing her daughter who was fidgeting a lot. Hilary sat next to her, smiling at how cute the two of them looked.

"Where do you think Tala went?" asked Mariah, once she had finally gotten Ling dressed.

"Oh you know how he and Kai can't sit still for too long. He's probably gone for a walk or something," Hilary replied. Mariah smiled and nodded.

The men sat downstairs watching TV, when suddenly the door opened causing them to jump; in walked the missing redhead.

"Hey Tala, where have you been?" asked Ray.

"I just went for a walk," he replied walking towards the stairs.

Once Tala was in his room, he fell back on the bed sighing. He had been really careful out there. He had even walked back here a different way. There was still a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something wasn't right. He sighed rubbing face, wondering what could be wrong. As he hadn't sensed anyone following him, but then again maybe they already knew. Then again how could they? Tala was now confused and just wanted to stop thinking as it was making his head hurt. The redhead sighed and rolled onto his side, wondering how Kai was doing.

The bluenette lay on his side staring out of the window, starting to feel better as the day went on. He hoped that he was actually getting better this time. He had only been sick a few times today; and it was already the afternoon, so that was good. Kai sighed before looking at the door. He knew they wouldn't come for a while, but now the days went by even slower. He was really bored and for some reason his mind was blank, which was surprising considering what was going on at the moment.

Suddenly the door opened and Kai turned around only to see his doctor walk in. The dark haired man looked really nervous and Kai wondered what was wrong with him now.

"Um…Hiwatari-san, there is a man in reception wanting to see you. He is claiming that he is your grandfather. Do you want to see him or should I send him away?" Dr. Kimura told him.

Kai's eyes widened, he really hoping that the others were okay. He knew that to send him away would only anger the old man. So he sighed telling the doctor that he could come up. Kai felt the worry and dread grow in his chest as he waited for the man to make an appearance. Soon Voltaire entered the room, two of his men with him.

"So nice to see you again grandson. I'd never thought you could make it this far. Then again you've always been strong willed haven't you."

"What do you want?"

"I think you know that already. So stop playing sick and get out of here."

"I'm not playing."

"Oh really, would you still be saying that if I told you that I know where your friends are," Kai's eyes widened once again. "Hm, I didn't think so."

"You're bluffing, you don't know where they are," Kai said really hoping that he was, but knew it wasn't likely.

"Oh really, then what's this picture I have here then?" he sneered bringing out a photo. As Kai looked closer he could see a brunette and a redhead walking into a house. "Now do you think I'm bluffing?" Kai slowly shook his head. "I didn't think so. Now what are you going to do?"

"Discharge myself from the hospital."

"Good, I'll be waiting in the car park. So you better hurry," he told Kai before leaving.

Kai sighed and slowly got up; at least he had had the chance to get better, well almost. As soon as he had gotten dressed he grabbed a pen and paper and began to write. Suddenly the door opened again and Dr. Kimura walked in.

"You wanted to see me," he said noticing that Kai was dressed. Kai hadn't called him, but then guessed that Voltaire had told him he wanted to see him so that he wouldn't take too long.

"Can I have my discharge papers please," he asked.

"Hiwatari-san you are almost better but to avoid another relapse we would like to keep you for a few more days," Dr. Kimura told him.

"I'm fine, I just need to go I'm needed urgently it seems," he replied turning his attention back to what he was writing. The doctor nodded before leaving, and returning quickly with the papers in hand.

As Kai went to leave he handed the doctor a small folded piece of paper. "When my friends come back, give that to them please," he said before leaving.

Once Kai was in the car park he noticed his grandfather's limo straight away. As soon as he climbed in it sped off; as Kai looked out of the window wondering how he was going to get out of this mess for a second time.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	21. What About Work?

Here is Chapter Twenty, hope you enjoy!

I would like to thank; RennaRei23 and marishka91 for reviewing Chapter 19.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

The next day the brunette awoke to the sound of the door closing. She looked to her left, only to see an empty bed. She yawned and stretched before getting up as well.

After she had washed and dressed, she slowly walked down the stairs and passed a window. She took a quick look out, it was raining today. When Hilary reached the kitchen she found Tala sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey Tala," she greeted. He just smiled at her.

Tala stood and went to leave but turned round to Hilary. "Remember what I said about the random order of going to the hospital, I was thinking that we could go today as it's raining and usually people aren't expected to go out when it's raining…I was thinking of going to go and see Kai early, so…do you want to come with me?" he explained to her, as a smiled brightened up her face as she nodded.

Hilary drove them there, but the whole way there Tala had a bad feeling, but he couldn't figure out why. Not long after they had set foot in the reception a voice called out to them. They whirled round only to see Kai's doctor, Dr. Kimura, standing there.

"Hey," greeted Hilary. "How's Kai?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He saw their faces fall, and sighed. "Yesterday a man came by saying that he was Kai's grandfather. I asked Kai if he wanted to see him, he said yes. And soon after he left Kai asked for his discharge papers. But he did leave this for you. I'm sorry," he explained to them handing them the note before leaving.

Tala and Hilary glanced at one another worriedly, as Tala opened the note.

Meanwhile back at the house, everyone had woken up, had washed and dressed and had had breakfast. As Ray washed up the dished he noticed a note on the countertop.

'Hey guys

Tala and I have gone to see Kai early today, see you there.

Hilary.'

"Hey guys I know where Hilary and Tala went," he shouted walking into the living room.

"Where?" asked his wife.

"They went to go and see Kai early, so come on lets go."

As soon as they were about to leave the door opened almost whacking Ray in the face.

"Hey, aren't you guys supposed to be at the hospital?" stated rather than asked Tyson.

"Well we were, but Kai's not there. Voltaire came and got him last night," sadly said Hilary as she sat on the sofa.

"But he did leave this," Tala added again opening up the note.

'Hey guys,

As you've probably guessed Voltaire knows where you are and has come to get me. Please don't worry, I'll be okay. Don't try and do anything risky, I don't want you guys to be hurt. I'll find a way out somehow, I did last time and yes Tala I know that was with your help. I know you want to help, but please don't follow me, as Voltaire will most probably find out and hurt you guys. Thanks you guys for looking after me.

Kai.'

"So what do we now?" asked Max

"We go to Russia and get Kai," said Tala as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you heard what the letter said," reminded Tyson.

"Yes, he may know where you live in Japan, but if we go to Russia he won't know where you are. And if we try and keep low then I'll doubt he'll find us."

"Oh yes. And Tala, you know where he's being held and everything don't you," smiled Ray standing up. The redhead just nodded.

"Yes come on lets go pack our bags," shouted Tyson jumping up.

"But what about work?" Hilary pointed out.

"Oh yes," sighed Max as Ray and Tyson sat down.

"Hold on, from what I've been told you lot haven't been to work in the past week or so."

"Well we asked for vacation time. And it ends next week," made clear Hilary.

"Well ask for it to be extended."

"I guess we could," said Max.

"Where do you all work?"

"Hobby shop," said Max.

"Same here," Tyson said next.

"I'm a nurse, but I'm still on maternity leave," said Mariah quietly as Ling sleep was asleep in her arms.

"I work at the gym," said Ray.

"I'm Veterinary Nurse."

"Well Max don't you own the hobby shop?" his face brightened, and nodded.

"Oh but wait, that means my dad would have work a couple of extra weeks. I'm sure he won't mind though," said Max.

"Good. Ray what do you do at the gym?"

"Teach kids to blade and teach classes on fitness."

"Well call and say family problems or something like that. Hil the same to you," They all nodded. "Alright it's settled, we leave tomorrow. I'll order the tickets, while you lot call whoever you've got to call," Tala ordered. They all nodded again smiling before heading off into different rooms.

Meanwhile Kai sat on a private plane, in a completely different room of the plane from Voltaire. He also had guards standing at the door to the outside of the plane, as well as to the room Voltaire was in

'Like I could go anywhere anyway, we're in the air, thousands of miles above the ground,' Kai thought.

Kai sighed and stared out of the window, he could see Russia below him. They would land in about 20 minutes. Kai's gaze shifted to the room he was in. His eyes landed on something and it was then that an idea popped into head.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	22. Russia

Here is Chapter Twenty-One of Almost, finally!

Hiya, sorry it has taken me so long to update this story…a lot of things have been going on some good, some bad but now I have gotten through that and am quite happy now!

I have also gone through all of my stories and changed them, this one as well! (Nothing that majorly affects the plot though)

What I did was;

Cleaned things up a bit; deleted things I didn't think were needed or weren't relevant to the story; deleted things I had repeated; made clear where I was trying to explain things more.

Added more description and detail.

I would like to thank; Dark Shadowed Dragon and marishka91 for reviewing Chapter 20.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

As the plane was about to land, a figure could be seen hanging onto the wheels, and when it was close enough to the ground the person jumped off rolling a bit before coming to a stop. Kai smiled as he saw the plane come to a standstill. He then jumped up and made a break for the airport hoping that no one had seen him escape.

As he made his way into the airport he realised that he didn't have his passport or ticket with him, and mentally slapped his forehead. Obviously he hadn't thought this through properly. He still made his way towards the exit; managing to get past by asking the people he was supposed to be showing his passport to where this place was, or he was looking for his family and didn't know where to go etc. He had made his way to the last stop before the exit, where they needed to see his passport. Kai looked at the line of people in front of him before looking towards the row of staff sitting in little booths letting people go in. He looked behind him knowing that he couldn't stay here, but also knew that he couldn't go forward when he spotted any empty booth at the end. He slowly made his way from the line towards the goal making sure that no one was looking his way.

Once he had gotten over the barrier a sigh of relief escaped his lips but as he turned round he was met with two security guards. Kai cursed under his breath, he had almost made it.

"Where you go?" one of them asked in rough English.

"Over there," Kai replied in Russian pointing behind them. "I was just waiting for someone here; I'll go if I shouldn't be here." They looked at one another before looking at Kai again and then stood aside for Kai to go through.

The bluenette made his way swiftly to exit of the airport. A smile graced his features when he was outside, before looking behind him one last time and running. He didn't know where he was going all he knew was that he had to get away from here, knowing that Voltaire had probably already noticed that he was gone. As he ran he began to think about what Voltaire would do now that he had managed to get away for a second time. Hopefully he would leave his friends out of this, as they were in Russia now but he wouldn't put it past him not to do that. Kai just hoped that it didn't come to that; otherwise he had just made a very stupid move.

Soon enough the bluenette had found solace in a pub in the back roads of Russia some ways away from the airport. Kai didn't know how long he had been running, but leant against the wall trying to regain his breath. Once he could breathe normally again he asked to use their phone.

Meanwhile back in Japan everyone was packing; the tickets had been booked and stuff concerning their jobs had been sorted out, and the excitement and nervousness was building up inside them. This was due to them not having been on an adventure like this since their childhoods. The sudden ringing of the phone brought them out of the reverie and the long haired neko-jin picked it up.

"Moshi moshi, Kon household Ray speaking."

"Hey Ray, it's me Kai."  
"Kai!" Everyone in the room turned round to look at him.

"Hey buddy, you're alright."

"Yes, this is Kai you're talking to. Anyway tell the other's I'm alright and not to worry. I've managed to get away from Voltaire for now, but I don't know how long this will last but please don't come after me. Is Tala there?"

"Yes, you want to speak to him?"  
"Yes please."

"Okay, be safe, bye Kai." He then passed the phone to the redhead. As Ray turned round everyone was looking at him, which sort of freaked him out.

"So what did he say?" asked Tyson.

"That he's alright and not to worry about him. Also he's managed to get away from Voltaire for now, but he doesn't know how long it will last and not to come after him," Ray repeated.

"Well we're sorry Kai, but we're going to have to ignore that request," said Tyson as everyone nodded in agreement.

As soon as Tala put the phone down they all turned to look at him as well.

"What?" he asked as freaked out as Ray was.

"What did Kai say?"

"Mindya," he said before turning to leave the room.

"Mindya, what?"

"Mind ya business," he finished as he left the room.

They all then resumed their packing, knowing that Kai was going to need their help to stay away from Voltaire's evil clutches. They were going to give him their help, even if he didn't want it.

Kai sat in the pub for a little while wondering what he was going to do now. He had nowhere to go, and he couldn't get any money out so he could stay somewhere as then Voltaire would know where he was. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked round at the people in the pub, who were laughing and drinking. An idea then popped into Kai's head and he quickly left the pub, hoping that his idea worked for the time being.

Meanwhile Ray had back stayed with Mariah for a little, while Hilary went with Tala, Max and Tyson back to their houses to tie up any lose ends. The two of them were lying on the bed cuddling, while their daughter played with her toys on the bedroom floor.

"I'm going to miss you," she said into his chest.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll be back before you know it," he told her kissing the top of her head.

"…If you can, try to contact me, postcard, letter, phone call, anything will be fine. Even if it's for a few seconds, I just need to know you're alright," she told him as she raised her line of vision to look into his eyes.

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises," he said before kissing her. The phone ringing for a few seconds then stopping caused Ray to look towards his wife sadly. "It looks like I need to go." Mariah just nodded as they stood.

"Goodbye Ray, just be safe," she almost whispered hugging him. The pinkette then picked up their daughter who looked a bit confused wondering why her mother looked upset, she then looked towards her dad and smiled because he was.

"Say goodbye to daddy Ling," Mariah said trying to smile. The little girl kissed her dad on the cheek before waving goodbye. Ray took the baby into his arms and cuddled her before handing her back to Mariah.

The two of them silently walked towards the front door, once there Mariah again hugged Ray.

"Mariah, I'm going to be okay so please don't worry. I love you," he smiled before kissing her.

"I love you too, be back soon," she said. Ray nodded and waved as he headed towards the car.

The four of them sat on the veranda of Tyson's house waiting for Ray to arrive. They would be taking public transport to the airport, to avoid leaving their cars parked outside it for too long.

Once at the airport they checked their baggage in, Hilary went to look round the duty-free shops while the boys sat in the waiting area. Tyson, Max and Ray were talking, but Ray having a few questions decided to go and sit next to Tala who opened his eyes to look at him before closing them again.

"What do you want Ray?"

"I was just wondering what we were going to do once we got to Russia," he asked. Tala sighed as he opened his eyes.

"I'm going to take you to the place I was staying at before I came here. I just have to go to my place for a few things, and no you can't come; as we're more likely to get spotted that way," Tala replied. Ray nodded.

When Hilary came back the men noticed that she wasn't carrying any bags.

"Are you feeling alright, you didn't buy anything," smirked Ray.

"I don't have to buy something every time I go shopping," said Hilary as she sat down beside him.

Soon after Hilary had come back the flight was announced, and they headed towards their destination. The next ten hours went by excruciatingly slowly. When they had finally landed in Russia, they left quickly for the place that they would be staying at.

The group followed the redhead down the back roads of Russia until they came to a building that didn't look too appealing. When they entered the place they were pleasantly surprised, it looked like it could be a different house from the way the outside looked. They found themselves in a small hallway, and there was a room either side of them; one being the living room the other the kitchen, and a few feet in front of them was the stairs. Upon going upstairs they found three fairly sized bedrooms and a medium sized bathroom. Tyson, Ray and Max were in one room, Hilary was in another and Tala took the last room. Once they were all settled in Tala gathered them into a room.

"I'm going to go a get a few things from my apartment; I want you all to stay here and don't leave. If anyone knocks on the door do not open it, I repeat do not open it. If someone opens the door there is a fire escape at the back of the house, you can get to it through the window in the room Hilary is staying in. Once you're out just run, and don't worry I'll find you. But you will know it's me because I will start coughing when I enter, okay," he explained to them as they all nodded.

"Tala whose place is this?" asked Hilary.

"Mine, I bought it ages ago in case something like this happened," he replied. "Also you're free to explore this house, just don't go in my room, and try not to make too much noise. I'll try not to be too long, okay bye," he added before leaving. They looked around at each the other, the reality of the situation really starting to sink in.

Hilary stayed in the room with Ray, while Tyson and Max went to explore the house.

"How are you holding up?" asked Hilary leaning against the cream coloured wall.

"I'm doing good, I'm just worried about Mariah, she seemed really upset," he told her.

"She would be though wouldn't she, as this is the first time you've left her for a long period of time isn't it?" Ray nodded and sighed before copying what Hilary was doing.

"Hopefully we won't be gone too long," said Ray as Hilary nodded.

There was silence in the room for a little while until Hilary broke it.

"I just hope that Kai's okay, it's weird as we're in the same country and we have no idea how close or far away he is. I mean he could be in the house opposite and we wouldn't even know," Hilary said staring at her hands.

"Kai's probably fine, and we'll find him but it just might take a while," said Ray hoping to comfort her.

Meanwhile as Tala approached his apartment block he made sure that the hood covered his head properly; and was so thankful that it had started raining as now he didn't look too suspicious.

Once inside the apartment he took off the wet coat throwing it to the floor, but a soft sound coming from his right caused him to whirl round. He was met with darkness. The redhead quickly made his way to the bedroom to get the items he had come for. As he was rummaging through his things, the sound of a door closing quietly caught his attention. He stared at the open bedroom door for a few moments before creeping towards it and poked his head out of the bedroom. Tala looked to his right to see the living room/dining area. It didn't sound like the front door, so it had to be one of the doors in the apartment. So he looked to his left to see that the bathroom and kitchen door were closed, so he couldn't tell which one was closed just now. The bathroom door was the one closest to him, but he guessed that they had gone into the kitchen as there were more things that could be used as a weapon in there. Tala slowly opened the kitchen door only to find it empty, and went to turn round but was suddenly tackled to the floor. The redhead managed to get control of the situation and force the person onto the bottom, a gasp escaping his lips at the person he had captured.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


	23. Where do We Go From Here?

Here is Chapter Twenty-Two of Almost, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

**Change of place/time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

The redhead started at disbelief at the person lying in his grasp.

"Kai, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked getting off of his friend.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said back sitting up.

"Why'd you attack me?" asked Tala.

"Well I didn't know it was you, I thought it was someone coming to look for me or you, so I thought that I had to get rid of them."

"You still haven't answered my first question yet."

"I came here because I had nowhere else to go, and no this isn't where I phoned you guys from…they're here aren't they?" Tala nodded. "I guess that answers my question, as to why you're in Russia, but why are you here?"

"Well I just came to get a few things," he replied as Kai nodded this time. "Anyway, how the hell did you get away from Voltaire?" asked Tala.

"Told you I'd get away. I was being guarded in a room on the airplane, for reasons I don't know because it's not like I could go anywhere. I asked to use the toilet which was outside the room I was in; luckily my room was near the back of the plane. So I managed to get into the cargo hold. From there I got to the wheels and when the plane was landing I jumped off and made a break for it, and here I am," he told Tala.

"Well done. So now what do we do?" inquired Tala leaning back against the wall as did Kai against the opposite wall.

"We could leave the country, but Voltaire still has my passport. You lot could go and I'll meet in a few weeks," he smiled slightly.

"You're not going by yourself again…But I feel as though this is too easy," sighed Tala as Kai nodded.

"Well I better go and tell the others I found you, or you found me," he smirked.

"I'll stay here."

"What, you can't."

"I have to; Voltaire has probably got the place crawling with people looking for me. He knows where this place is so he probably has people to keep on the lookout for me. If I go with you they'll only follow me to where you're staying now, I can't risk that." Tala sighed knowing that he was right.

"Stay safe and keep quiet," said Tala as Kai nodded.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Tala nodded, and they said goodbye to one another before Tala left.

Hilary and Ray were now downstairs in the kitchen trying to make dinner with what they had, while Max and Tyson were upstairs. The sound of the door opening caused them to tense, but hearing coughing a few seconds later made them go out in the hallway.

"Hey, thought you said you were going to be quick?" stated rather than asked Hilary.

"I ran into someone unexpected," he replied.

"It wasn't Voltaire was it?" asked Ray. Tala gave him a look as if to say 'if it was do you think I'd be here.'

"It's kind of funny actually. I went back to my apartment and I kept on hearing things, I go searching for the noise and someone tackles me to the floor-"

"Are you alright?" asked Hilary, Tala nods.

"Turns out the person who tackled me was Kai," he finished smiling slightly.

"Oh my gosh, where is he?" asked Hilary.

"He's still at my apartment, because if he comes here with me he'll only be endangering us," Tala told them before making his way towards the stairs.

"But what about him, isn't it dangerous him being there by himself?" said Hilary quietly.

"I know it is, it was his idea to stay behind. But don't worry he'll be okay," Tala replied before going upstairs.

When the redhead came downstairs dinner was ready and the others wanted to ask him a few more questions. Tala noticed the quietness at the table, and sighed knowing they wanted to know more.

"Look, if you want to know something just ask. The worst I can do is say no or I don't know, okay." The others nodded.

"How did Kai managed to get away from Voltaire?" questioned Max.

"Got away by getting into the compartment where the legs of the plane are held and when they landed jumped off of them."

"What's going to happen now?" inquired Hilary.

"I don't know, Kai and I will have to work that out."

"Is there any way that we can help?" asked Tyson.

"Yes by staying here, we can't risk any of you guys being seen."

"What about food and stuff?" asked Ray.

"Make a list, I'll go get it."

"How long will we be here?" quietly asked Hilary.

"Sorry I don't know."

Once dinner was finished and everything had been cleared up they all went to bed, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please Review

See ya


End file.
